A Twist-tied Fate
by ATrueSlytherinIndeed
Summary: When Lily and James neglected the two youngest of the quadruplets, they had no idea it was going to put such a spin on fate! The twins decided to run away, and eventually found themselves at a prodigy boarding school- until they were forced back to Hogwarts and the family drama starts. Top it off with Voldemort? Just the icing on the cake!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything I write belongs strictly to J.K. Rowling and the general idea of wrong children-who-lived come from quite a few different people on this website!**

**A/N: This is my first time, though I'm not a great writer I'm working on it. Review highly, highly adored and flame all you want- I've got a hose of awesomeness.**

**_HOW OUR ADVENTURE BEGAN_**

A young girl slammed her trunk shut as she hoisted it out the balcony window. Hatred and anger seethed off her in raw power. She had enough of this life. But it would all end today. Today, Camilla Potter would die, but instead Camilla _Peverell_ will be born. She was so tired of being neglected from her own blood family. Well, family no more.

Both her mother and father had been swayed just like the wizarding world into worshipping the children-who-lived-to-be-a-royal-fat-arse. She hated how Harry and she were absolutely ignored so Miss smooches and Sir Almighty can have all they want. It was even worse how they never even realized Harry and her special talent in magic or their amazing vast of knowledge at such a young age. How could you not know if your kids are prodigies? I mean, isn't it obvious when someone is using wandless magic? Oh sorry, they're too focused on children wonder brat to even care. My bad!

She saw another trunk float down into the shrubs next to her own and glanced to her right. She grinned nervously at her brother, gesturing him to get ready for the blood bond. Nodding slightly, they both went inside to get the things needed for the ritual. She silently slipped on a black cloak and took out a jeweled dagger. She glared resentfully at her 'bedroom' for the last five years. It was nothing bigger than a cupboard in size; the only items in there were a small cot and an emptied bookshelf.

She met Harry just outside the kitchens. Making sure the Potter weren't back from their prissy tea party yet; they quickly went into the kitchen to find their house elf friend Misty. Misty had always been friendly with the young use-to-be Potters- in fact she had even been totally on board with the idea of them running away. She knew they weren't happy and was glad to help. They bid Misty a tearful farewell before giving them both food to last at least a week in a magical pouch- of course charmed to stay warm and kept fresh. They gave Misty a final goodbye before heading outside to the gardens. They kept in resentful silence, seething about the days they were forced to spend with the Potters. Well, good riddance to those!

They finally reached the center of the giant garden. They took out their daggers and an ancient grimoire from the founders of Hogwarts.

"You sure you want this?" She asked nervously, glancing at her brother.

"Hell, yeah. I've got enough of them. Even if I die, I won't die a Potter." He seethed hotly, and Camilla just had to agree.

"You're right. I can't believe I thought that you wouldn't want this!" She joked, earning her a small chuckle from her brother. "Right then! On we go!" She quickly waved her hand over the marble statue of a beautiful maiden, looking just like Morgana Le Fay. Instantly, a powerful dome shield was erected. She grinned as her brother flipped to the correct page on the grimoire and started speaking the incantation.

"Rain, Water, Snow and Ice. What you want is what is nice. We've come to thou without the sin of greed, but instead the desperation of our need!" Camilla started to join in, the words pouring out from her heart.

"Fire, Flame, lava and heat. What you want is what is neat. We've come to thou with pure of heart, but our desire is what is right!" Together they spoke the final verse, filling giddy and determined.

"Air, wind, storm and thunder. What we seek is what is under; our souls are cracked and we only feel fright. Maybe blood will make it right!" Just as the last vowel was utterly, a flame suddenly erupted and the statue slowly cracked, falling to the ground in ashes, revealing a once again young Morgana Le Fay under it.

"Well, well! It's been centuries since I've been summoned. How did you two figure it out? You both look quite young to me!" Anna immediately flushed.

"Oh… um. We found it in a library book- it was confirmed when we saw you're… uh… statue." Morgana nodded as she observed them both clearly.

"Now, what is it that you seek? You're here for a blood change, aren't you? But what is so unsatisfactory about your family? For one I don't believe you children!" She hissed, crossing her arms impatiently.

"We've been neglected. They barely remember our existence! All they care is about Children Wonder- our spoilt siblings. They ignore us and glare like it's our fault that we're not famous too!" Harry spoke up for the first time, his sister beaming at him. Morgana studied them both before nodding.

"Well, you're reasons are legit. What name do you want to change to then? You know you could only do one that relates to you somehow."

"Peverell. Our ancestors were from the Peverell family. We do understand that our blood status will be the same as the last Peverell with the name." Morgana nodded.

"Now, we must do the blood changing ritual. You should know what to do." At her comment, both Not-Potters quickly took out a thin candlestick each from their satchel before cutting a thin slit in their arm with their dagger on their chest. Camilla winced slightly before carefully dragging the candlewick across the deep red substance. Harry was doing the same. Once the tip of the wick was coated in blood, they healed their cuts before lighting their candlestick on fire. Once successfully lighted, they waited until the melted wax was dripping down the candle before blowing it out, leaving a thin trail of smoke wavering into the buzzing summer air. Morgana watched with satisfaction as they used the tip to draw a devil's circle with runes carved all around. Then Harry proceeded to withdraw a much larger but shorted candle and setting it in the middle. Camilla took out a purely white moonstone and placing it directly in front of the candle. Their hearts were both thumping wildly. No one in history had gone this far.

"Very good. Now light the candle on fire, slit both your wrists- and be careful- before letting the blood spill over the moonstone. Then take the moonstone before setting the blood-spilled surface on fire. If you've done it right, it will glow a bright orange. Press it gently in your palm- it will sting a bit- and place it in the fire, and hold both your hands. I'll take care of the rest." Both twins nodded numbly. Harry lit the candle on fire and Camilla slit her wrists and let a good amount drop on to the moonstone before letting Harry do the same. They waved her hand over their wrists and it was healed. They burned it in the fire before pressing the burning rock into their palms. They hissed painfully but continued nevertheless.

"Very Well. The ancient and noble house Of Potter shall now make the exchange between the Ancient and Noble house Of Peverell, both equal by blood. Thou will now be bound to the ancient and noble house of Peverell, name and blood. The magic will arise, and thou shall shift between!" Camilla suddenly cried out in pain and Harry wasn't far behind. It felt like their blood was burning and shifting in and out. They gripped their hands tighter until the last bit of pain was gone. They stayed in silence; smoke erupting from their burning hands. Suddenly, her most beloved sibling in the world had pulled Camilla into a bear hug. They turned around to see Morgana Le Fay back into a stony statue, looking as if nothing changed, but her burning orange eyes told different. The devils circle was gone, as was the moonstone. The candle was only leaving a trail of smoke.

"We did it." Harry whispered, awestruck. Camilla could only nod. No tracking spell would work on them now- not the ones based by blood anyway. They were free to leave. They grabbed their satchels and their grimoire and gave Morgana one last glance before running to get their trunks. The Potters would be back anytime soon now and they needed to hurry. They shrunk the trunks and hoisted themselves over the fences, pulling their hood up. They couldn't apparate with the anti-apparition wards in the forest, so they did the next best thing; they shifted.

Shifting was a way common vampires used to travel. It would make whoever is using the power run, or in other words, shift so fast that one could barely make out a zooming blur of who is it. Although the twins weren't vampires, they developed that skill along with shadow-walking, another way vampires could travel since they couldn't touch sunlight, but it didn't move just as fast, and all they cared about now was speed.

Camilla grabbed Harry's hand before speeding off to the forest beyond, seeking their newest and biggest adventure ever.

The Potters were just back from their latest tea party with the Malfoys and the Longbottoms. After it had been revealed that Malfoys were really spies for the light, the Potters have done their best to get the Malfoys approval. James and Lily were far too into the fame and they only wanted things for their own good. The tea party has gone very well, and the Malfoys and the Longbottoms had absolutely adored little Peony's soft velvet princess dress. Nothing but the best for their princess, of course! The only time that nearly brew up trouble was when young master Malfoy declared that Peony looked like a fat pig in a tutu, and Peony threw her expensive tea cup at him. But of course after he stumbled an apology, things were okay again.

Little Charles had been a perfect angel, as always. Of course he would be, and besides it's only natural that a little boy would want things to go this way- so it wasn't his fault when he declared he hated tea parties- it was just what he was supposed to do!

Lily smiled as she walked up the grand staircase. If things went well, then they'll be known as the best wizard and witch in Britain! Her face lit up as James kissed her and they both went their ways. After all it was almost dinner and Charles hated waiting for his supper- poor boy! He needs to grow! She ordered the food from the houselves. After all, how would a woman her status cook? It was downright ridiculous!

She told the houselves to cook beef and potatoes, Charles favorite along with chicken and mac and cheese, Peony's favorite. Harry and Camilla would just eat whatever there is. It wasn't like they minded anyway. Lily scrunched up her nose as she thought of the youngest two of her quadruplets. They were certainly two kids she could live without. They weren't famous, yet they still hold the glory of being in this family. If they wanted attention, they would earn it! At least they stopped bothering her when they realized the world don't evolve around them stupid squibs. (Although Albus had reassured her that they were magical, she doubted they could perform a simple spell to save their lives.) The world evolves around Charles and Peony, the children-who-lived. They better know that! Lily sighed as she made it back to her study. She was becoming a Hogwarts professor next year for muggle studies, and she really needed to catch up on what has happened in the world she grew up in.

At dinner, neither Camilla or Harry showed up, but as usual the Potters didn't give a word about it, their minds still filled with thoughts of their own. By bedtime, the Potters still weren't showing any signs of acknowledgement, so god had to give James a nudge. When James found himself in the family library with traces of copying magic, he called upon a house elf to investigate in case a deatheater has broken in and copied some of the books.

"Wispy, who copied all these books?" He scratched his head in wonder. Blinking owlishly at the house elf.

"Young miss Potter did it, sir. Wispy senses her magic!" James rolled his eyes. As if that squib would know how to do a copying spell, on all those books too! But he supposed she might know something to do with it.

"Thank you Wispy. Dismissed." With the loud pop, James went to put his precious princess and little warrior to bed before seeing what that sneaky girl is up to. He walked to the southwest wing, decorated in pink and frills. It was dedicated for his daughter. He walked to the master bedroom decorated like a true fairytale and gave his loving daughter a kiss on the cheek before going to the southeast wing and doing the same for his lovable son. Now he just needed to go up to the large storage wing to find those two little buggers. He grimaced as he paced through the dusty hallways, filled with unwanted gadgets and knickknacks of all sort. He did realize that there seemed to be something missing, but with these all over the place you can never know. He opened the door to Harry's room first- only to find it empty. There were no remains of the small dragon figures Sirius sent him, or any of the books he got. He looked mildly shocked, but he thought maybe they put everything in one room and headed towards Camilla's room. Finding it empty made him even more worried. What were they up to? He glanced around one last time before looking for the troublemakers elsewhere.

Eventually, James Potter gave up as the news sunk in. They ran away. He needed to contact Albus immediately. Lily had a tear rolling down her cheek, while promising that the kids will not get off easily when they find them, but little did she know it would be eating them on the inside knowing they neglected them and it was all there fault because they opened to the door a little too wide to the fame.

Far, far away…

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, grinning like a loon. Everything had gone accordingly. Now that the spare were gone, James and Lily will give all the attention the children-who-lived needed. They would get the perfect training and he would be responsible for raising the children, and the wizarding world will stake him as their hero forever. Who cared where those dratted kids went? He didn't.

In fact the evil headmaster was so indulged in thinking up a new manipulative plan that he didn't notice the two names that changed on the 1991 registration list.

_Camilla Frost Peverell_

_Harry James Peverell_

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I'll probably be able to upload twice every week or at the latest once every two weeks- but that'd be when I'm highly stressed or totally lazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**A/N: To: ****thelostblacksister****: Thank you! I wasn't actually expecting a review so fast! (It was the first ever review I got!) And to your question- yes, it is. Dumbles will eventually find out, but the twins are sneaky little things! (They'll find out before him)**

**Btw, this is mainly a filler chapter- the real things happen next chapter.**

**_THE BEGINNING OF SHOJISHIMA SCHOOL_**

Finally at dawn the twins spotted London. They had been shifting a long way now- they were both exhausted. If only they could find the Leaky Cauldron. Harry squinted to see properly. He didn't need glasses after he got his vision magically fixed but squinting still made it easier. Finally he found a dusty corner like the one they were taken to when they were a bit younger. When he told Camilla she breathed out a sigh of relief and declared dramatically she was really to faint.

"Oh shush, Cammie. You're being over dramatic!" Harry joked playfully, earning him a mock glare from his now only family member.

"Excuse me? I am NOT. I am really ready to faint!" Camilla whined, punching her brother on his arm lightly.

"Well then you're really out of shape, then." Harry suggested innocently before earning a mock-slap from his sister who have already stormed off into the Leaky Cauldron without him. He smiled before following the crazy girl.

"Yes, we're hopefully only staying for one night." Camilla was standing on her already enlarged trunk in order to be tall enough to talk to the owner, Tom.

"One night then? Alright, then it'll only be five sickles ma'am." Camilla nodded and took out five sickles from the money pouch she took/stole from Charles. Tom handed her the key to room 132 and pointed at the stairs. Luckily he didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that two five-year-olds were checking in themselves because they were far too tired for questions. Camilla jumped off and grabbed her trunk with Harry following closely behind. Once they got into the room, Camilla actually did faint on one of the twin beds. Harry chuckled and climbing into his own bed, not bothering with the twigs and grim that stuck on him while he was shifting. Despite of his exhaustion, he couldn't sleep. He turned around to see his sister, looking at the ceiling with tired and unblinking eyes.

"Cam?" Harry asked nervously. He knew she was breathing by the rising of her chest, but you never know if she was semi-petrified or something. Suddenly, Cammie blinked and looked at her brother, startling Harry.

"Yeah, Harry?" She droned tiredly.

"Do you… regret what we did?" He stammered as the weight of his question made him feel like his heart dropped into his stomach. With slight smirk, Cammie closed her eyes and mumbled one last word before falling into dreamland.

"Never." Harry smirked right back before falling into slumber land as well, though he did allow one last thought.

_We're free._

…

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" Camilla groaned as her brother started shaking her. She simply curled up tighter and ignored him until suddenly something very cold hit her in the head.

"HAROLD JAMES PEVERELL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She hissed and furiously scrambled out of the soaked bed, though she did have to smile at the fact they weren't Potters anymore. She combed a stray lock of wet hair in her face before chasing after her brother happily. After they finally settled down they changed and headed towards Gringotts in Diagon Alley. If the ritual went correctly, they should have all access to the vaults the Peverells did. It was noon the next day and Diagon Alley was crowded with excited kids getting ready for a brand new year. Unfortunately Camilla saw the bookstore and sighed dreamily before Harry was finally able to distract her from it. Grumbling, he dragged the drooling girl into the large marble building at the end.

"Wha-?" Camilla finally snapped out of her book-frenzy craze and stared owlishly around the bank. Harry sighed and snapped his fingers in front of her nose.

"You were in a book craze again. I know it's tempting, but we need to get the business here sorted out first!" Camilla nodded sheepishly at her brother's stern –or as stern as a five year old could get- expression and had the grace to look embarrassed as she followed Harry into the line. Finally it was their turn. The two five year olds went up to the goblin that looked impatient.

"Good day, sir. We would like to take an inheritance test, please. And may all your pockets flow with gold." Fortunately the goblin looked much pleaser at the last statement as it was simple goblin respect and gestured for them to follow.

The knots in Camilla's stomach twisted itself up, as she felt quite sick. What if the ritual hadn't worked? It was too late to go back to the statue of Morgana Le Fay now- they won't be able to get inside the wards again. Soon they were led into a room with blood red French doors at the end of a corridor. The Goblin pushed it open and inside revealed one desk with two chairs on both side and the bookcase behind it full of parchment and folders. He gestured them to sit down before talking out two blood quills some creamy parchment. He handed them each a quill and parchment each before sitting down himself.

"Write your full names down, please." Harry glanced unsurely at the blood quill but Cammie was far too worried about if it had worked or not, so she quickly wrote her name down, ignoring the irritation sting on the back of her hand.

_Camilla Bluebell Frost Peverell_

_1980-?_

_Current Status: Alive_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Number of Vaults accessible in total: 6_

_Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

_Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_

_Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Ancient and Noble House of Riddle_

_Total Amount in Galleons: 7,560,000,000_

_Nationality: Unknown_

_Known Relatives: Harry James Peverell_

_Legal Guardians: None_

Camilla felt a tidal wave of relief watch over her as she saw her brother scrawling his name down with the steady scratches of the quill. She fingered the back oh her hand gently- it was already starting to heal. She looked over her shoulder to see results similar to hers.

_Harry James Peverell_

_1980-?_

_Current Status: Alive_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Number of Vaults accessible in total: 6_

_Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

_Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_

_Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Ancient and Noble House of Riddle_

_Total Amount in Galleons: 7,560,000,000_

_Nationality: Unknown_

_Known Relatives: Camilla Bluebell Frost Peverell_

_Legal Guardians: None_

The goblin nodded at them before returning with the keys to their vaults. "These are your keys, please try not to lose them, but if you do, we have spares and can easily disable these." He handed the keys to Camilla who smiled and said her thanks before putting the keys in one of the zippered pockets.

"We would like to make a withdrawal now, if possible." Harry asked the goblin who nodded before leading them to one of the carts. Camilla looked sickly while Harry was nearly jumping in joy. Five minutes later Harry was pestering the horrified goblin to go even faster while Camilla just sat there, her eyes as large as saucers with a stupid grin on, looking slightly dazed. Finally with another torturing ten minutes, they were at their closest vault- The Ravenclaw vault, number 35. Harry skipped off the cart happily while Cammie decided to stay in the cart and not risk crashing into something. It was rather a comical sight. Cammie had her hair in all different directions and was staring around like a loon.

Another scary fifteen minutes later they were finally out of the bank ("Finally! I hope I don't have to ride that dratted cart ever again!"). Before Harry could react, a blur with wavy black hair attacked the bookshop. He sniggered before joining his senile sibling.

Inside the bookshop, Camilla was already pretty much emptying the entire store. She had books on everything- she just loved to read. Harry also dug in, loving books as well –but only to a reasonable extent!

A mind-boggling hour later, the twins practically cleared the bookshop of books as they minimized them and left them in a paper bag. The got ice cream sundaes in Fortescue's, as they never got to try ice cream before. Harry thought they were rather sweet- so Cammie ate his as well. They finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner- the last time they ate a proper meal was made by Misty. Suddenly, a blue- yes, BLUE barn owl landed in the remainder of Harry's lasagna and splashed the melted cheese all over his face, much to everyone else's amusement. Cammie carefully untied two letters. She handed one to Harry before opening one herself.

_Dear Miss Peverell,_

_You have hereby been accepted into Shojishima Magical School for orphaned Prodigies. _

_You will not need any supplies except clothing (minus the school uniform) and personal items. Please reply by August 5__th__, as term starts on September 1__st__._

_Good luck,_

_Master Chang_

"What?" Harry wiped of the last of the lasagna off his chin before picking up the letter.

"Well, it's obviously a letter- I think we got accepted into a school."

"No duh Sherlock! Of course it is- but why?"

"Because we're prodigies! DUH!"

"I know, but why now? And why haven't we heard of this school before? Isn't this a little suspicious?" Harry glared at the letter as if it responsible for all his worldly woes.

"Well, technically we've only become orphans around twenty-four hours ago- and they're plenty schools we don't know about!" Cammie reasoned, settling her fork down.

"What if it's the Potter's trick or something?"

"I bet they don't even know we're gone yet- and besides, would they own a blue owl?"

"No…"

"'Xactly." Harry sighed as he lost yet another argument to his sister. He picked up the letter and followed his crazy sister back upstairs.

"So we're going to this school?" Harry asked as Camilla paced around the room, wearing out the floor during the process.

"What? No- Yes- No, I mean I don't know!" Camilla spluttered, looking slightly agitated. Harry was slightly shocked at his sister's concern for this but shrugged it off as a girl thing.

"Well why not? You said it couldn't be made by the Potters- and really who else would know about us being Peverells?" Harry reasoned after closing the door behind him.

"It might be a trap made by someone else- it's a possibility isn't it? With the Peverells- I don't know. I only know it's not from the Potters…"

"Well then let's not go!"

"But it's such a good opportunity! We would be able to learn so much."

"Then let's go!"

"AH! Boys are so simple-minded!" Cammie threw her hands up in defeat. Her brother was never going to get it, was he?

"Well girls think too much!" Harry argued, feeling slightly bitter. He met Cammie's eyes and both burst out laughing suddenly. It was totally uncalled for but they didn't really care.

"Well of course we do- because boys won't!" Cammie smiled at her brother before falling onto her bed and opened one of the books she bought.

"So are we going?" Harry asked uncertainly after a few minutes of silence.

"Maybe. We've still got plenty of time, haven't we?" Cammie didn't even bother looking up.

"But… why did you seem so worried a while ago?"

"Oh. Well, I just panicked because I realized I had no idea about what to do with my life, I guess." Cammie shrugged before turning a page.

"Oh, so you know now?"

"Yep."

"And what are you going to do then?"

"Kick arse." Harry sniggered at the response. Hopefully, Camilla would never change…

…

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review! They mean a LOT to me. Even just a simple 'good', 'bad', or 'okay'. I've already started working on the next chapter; hopefully I'll even get it done today! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this chapter was going to be better… But it isn't by much. Though there is something important at the end! Just spare with me- I promise it's going to get better!**

**P.S. Reviews, Reviews, more Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh… Doing this every chapter? I don't own it… I mean really, it's a fanfic site!**

**_A NEW START_**

"What could've happened to them, Albus?" James Potter sighed as he paced around the headmaster's office. "Even though it's a magical world, it still doesn't just allow people to vanish in thin air! I've put blood wards on them- they would've told me if those buggers went missing- and we already searched all over our property!" He ranted frustratingly. Damnit, if they were any longer he was actually going to start worrying! Shuddering at the thought, he turned his attention to the who-knows-how-old twinkle-eyed headmaster, frowning.

"How long have they been gone, Albus?"

"Why, three days now." Albus chuckled, stroking his beard. James nodded absently. "You've sent a search team for them a day ago. How's Lily?"

"Coping, but barely! I swear, when I find those kids, I'll make 'em wish they were never born! Hmm… three days now, you say?" At Dumbledore's nod, James frowned even deeper. "They could've gotten anywhere, but I'd bet they haven't gotten further than the forest." Albus nodded again, eyes gleaming.

"Well, I have to be going now, duty calls." James waved absently as he stumbled into the floo network and was off, leaving Dumbledore to yet another manipulating session.

…

Lily Potter sighed as she finished chopping up the rest of the carrots. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she was really starting to get worried about her children and cooking had been the only way to take it off her mind. She sighed again miserably before ditching the kitchens and going back to her studies. She really didn't have time for any of this…

Suddenly, James appeared from the floo looking very happy. "Lily-pads!" He swooped down and gave her an lovingly kiss "I've got an idea!" Lily gasped and motioned for him to continue. "Well, don't you remember the scar tracking curse we made years ago?" Lily gasped and nodded.

"I can't believe I missed that! Of course!" She took out her wand before waving it in an elaborate pattern "Scarious Momenta!" Suddenly the wand acted like a projector and showed 'the leaky cauldron, London.' The couple rushed towards the floo, both feeling relieved but they had stern expressions on.

Once they got there they immediately demanded Tom the innkeeper to tell them if he had seen any kids recently. Tom nodded at the two angry-looking parents. Suddenly Harry had opened the door before all the blood had drained from his face. He quickly closed the door, which made Cammie slightly annoyed.

"Chill it, Harry. What's wrong with you?"

"Camilla, It's them." Cammie's eyes went nearly as large as saucer before throwing all the stuff in her trunk and minimizing it. Harry did the same. They could feel the parents getting closer and closer. They looked around desperately until Cammie saw the portkey the school had given them. They didn't even consider if it was a trap and they were gone not a moment too early.

…

"OOF!" Camilla had landed on top of Harry somehow (Camilla does NOT like portkey.)

"Hey! Get off me!" Harry winced slightly. "What did you eat? Bricks?" Camilla sniffed but quickly got up nevertheless.

"So-orry! Geez…" Camilla grumbled, dusting invisible grim off herself. Harry winced again and got up on his knees, massaging his aching back.

"I'm sorry, but I thought the term starts in a little over a month?" Startled, the Peverell twins turned around to see a young girl with mousy brown hair and baby blue eyes chuckling softly. She had mocha skin and bright red lips pursed into a dazzling smile.

"Oh, sorry. Uh… It was an emergency… We kind of needed to escape." Camilla said as she helped her brother stand up. The other girl simply laughed.

"Oh, you're life was just like mine a while ago… Anyway, my name's Ophelia Alana. Nice to meet you." She bowed and extended both her hands and the Peverell twins shook it gently. Suddenly, Cammie remembered the reason they were there in the first place.

"OH MY GOSH! PLEASE HURRY UP AND GET A STAFF MEMBER OR SOMETHING-PLEASE NOW, OPHELIA!" She shrieked and Ophelia looked vaguely surprised but apparated to find a teacher. Under a minute, Ophelia was back with a teen that looked very sleepy.

"Ophia, can't it wait?" She grumbled sleepily.

"I… uh don't know!" Ophelia said, slightly panicked. The teen just gave her a weird expression before turning to the twins. She blinked owlishly before opening her mouth- and proceeded to shut it. She gave them a curious look that practically told them to explain.

"OkayIknowthissoundsweirdbutIreallyneededtomakesur ethatthisscartrackingspelldoesn'twork!" Camilla blurted out and waited. After a few minutes of silence it was pretty obvious the older girl wasn't going to listen. "Okay… We're Camilla and Harry." She gestured at her twin, who was nodding.

"Oh, the new transfers? Nice to meet you." She smiled and Camilla smiled back weakly.

"Okay. We're in a bit of a trouble here. There is a scar-tracking spell on us and we're not sure how to remove it. It's really, really important we do it right now or something bad is going to happen." Harry mumbled meekly. Surprisingly the teen nodded and waved her hand over the place.

"Don't worry- any tracking spells stop here." She smiled. Both twins let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Thank you." Camilla managed to blurt out after collapsing on the ground to calm done.

"No problem; my name is Suki Watson. I'm one of the teachers here. I teach charms. It's really a pleasure to meet you two, we mainly pick kids up at the age of 3 so they can start early." Suki bowed and shook the twin's hands.

"Oh, have you been here this long, Ophelia?" Ophelia nodded and yawned.

"Well, seeya all. I'm turning in."

"But its only noon, or at the latest, afternoon!" Harry protested until he saw the window. Outside was pitch black except a very pretty moon.

"Oh. Right. Time zone difference?" At Suki's nod, Camilla yawned as well.

"What? Why are YOU tired?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Didn't sleep well."

"Oh."

"I'll bring you to Headmistress Chang. She'll be very happy to finally see you. After that Nyoka will bring you to the dorms." The twins followed Suki down an olive green corridor and into a very messy room.

"Good evening, Olivia." Suki smiled at the middle-aged blonde lady sitting behind a hazard desk.

"Hello, Suki! And I see you've brought the twins. Toffee?" At Suki's shake of her head, the headmistress continued. "The power shifted slightly after you came here- in fact I was waiting for you!" The twins nodded, unsure on how to react. "Very well then- should I talk to you a little about the school?"

"Yes please." Camilla and Harry said at once. Olivia nodded and gestured for them to sit down.

"Alright. This school you're attending to is actually a secret hidden away from the wizarding world. We specialize in orphaned prodigies, or any magical orphan who seem smarter than others- helping them grow up and learn the necessary skills. You've already met Ophelia Alana, the Hawaiian girl whose parents died after a surfing accident. There is only one other girl, Nyoka Lee. Her parents gave her up for adoption as they fought for the war and… died. We have been training kids to see a different point of life. Where there is both darkness and Light. There are only so many of you, but we hope to pass on the legacy of the shadows." Olivia smiled at the two kids in front of her, obviously in shock.

"Shadows?" Camilla asked curiously, while Harry did the same.

"The substance that cannot exist without both light and dark." She waved her hand in dismissal. "If you need anything, please do tell me." The woman smiled reassuringly before calling for Nyoka to bring the twins to the dorms. Outside waiting was a small boy and a girl. The girl had raging blue hair and the boy had brown mousy hair. Both of them looked nervous.

Harry decided to introduce himself to the boy. "Hello, my name is Harry. I'm uh, starting school here." The boy smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello, my name is Ash. I've been to this school for a while now, and it's an absolute blast! We learn so much. So, where did you come from?"

"Uh, Britain."

"Britain? Is it true that you still use quills and parchment?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah! Doesn't everyone?" Harry asked curiously.

"What? NO! That's, like ancient, dude!" Ash laughed, slapping Harry on the back.

"Oh…" He gave one last look at her sister and the girl (Who were chatting quite vividly) before following Ash up to the dormitories.

"That was your sister right?" Ash asked Harry suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. She's my twin. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been so strong or brave." Harry went over to one of the beds before re-enlarging his trunks.

"So she got you two out of there?" Ash asked, curiosity looming his voice.

"We got ourselves out." Harry smiled before wishing Ash goodnight, proud to have such a brave sister.

…

**A/N: I know- short and crappy chapter, but I'm already working on chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if this sounds so sorrow at the first part. My parent's divorce is taking place, and I'm stuck in the middle of it- right now is my antidote to unhappiness…**

**To TheLostBlacksister: Oh, the school's located in Japan, as it sort of relates to the name. The scar-tracking spell was an ancient spell that relates to one's scar- something you couldn't remove. Just sort of came to me. XP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- I'm not making any profit off this either. So if you sue you can have a sticky-note. That's all. One sticky-note. **

**_MY TRUE FAMILY_**

A three year old looked out the window, sighing. Her straight hair spilled over her shoulder, as black as death. She looked pale and fragile. There were countless shadows over her eyes, contrasting deeply to her paper white skin. Her emerald eyes had dulled over time, now leaving eyes the color of a murky lake.

She was looking at her brother Charles and her father playing Quidditch outside on the oversized lawn. Crystal tears welled up in her eyes, dripping down on her frail cheeks. Sitting a few yards away was her sister, Peony. She was sipping one of mommy's special mint sodas. Again, more tears sprang down. Why couldn't she play Quidditch or get minty sodas? Or hugs? Or kisses? Or even a simple 'I love you, honey'? She knew why.

It was because they didn't love her.

…

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Charles and Peony, happy birthday to you!" The same little girl was watching them on the stairs, forgotten. Another year has passed and no one remembered her. It was just a silhouette in the family, a shadow that might've been a figment of imagination.

Everyone forgot her, just like her brother Harry.

She was just a shadow- nothing more. Not their child, not their godchild, not even **a** child. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even know who she was.

It was that moment when all her child-like innocence was taken away. She had finally realized what a cruel world this was.

And she didn't like it.

…

"Mommy, do you love me?" Such a daft question- but what else could the little girl do?

The mother looked at her daughter in surprise, as if shocked at the presence of the child. "Don't be silly of course I do." She promptly got up and left after that. That was when she learned that there were liars.

Liars, everywhere- they were people she couldn't trust. Right then, there was a little piece of her heart that twisted forever.

…

"Daddy, can't we come too?" She looked up to see the man Harry so closely resembled. He was nothing like a visionary father figure, but she remembered him being nice once- and she clung onto that, refusing to let go.

"Sorry, No. You'll bother Charles and Peony." He slammed the door in her face afterwards, leaving the small girl heartbroken.

That night, the little girl wept silently in her bedroom, feeling rejected and sorrow. Until suddenly out of nowhere, hope struck her like sunlight after years of eerily darkness.

She could defend for herself, can't she? She needed to be strong. If she was forced to grow up so fast, why not make best of it? No one else is going to give her what she needs anyway…

And that was the day the escape plot hatched.

"Harry. I need to talk to you!" Hissed Camilla before pulling her brother into a secluded corner of the library.

"Hey, Cam. What is it?"

"Okay… I sort of need to tell you something." How was she going to break this to her brother? That she was running away? And… what?

"Yes…?" Harry was blinking owlishly at her, wondering what the hell was this about.

"Okay, I'm running away."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You don't even know my plan yet!"

"I don't care. I want out."

"Okay- if you're sure…?"

"Are YOU sure?"

"Of course, it's my idea, you nitwit!"

"Then so am I." Camilla smiled before both of them went into planning their escapade. Hopefully one day they'll never have to step foot in the Potter's, _ever_, again.

…

And here this little girl lay, tears flowing, and unable to sleep in the dead of the night. She hated them- hated how she got dragged into running away- hated the neglect and problems. Hated how she was forced into adulthood and how she'll never, ever get to be a child.

She turned around and was surprised to see Nyoka and Ophelia looking at her in deep concern.

"You okay, sport?" Nyoka asked, eyes now brown with worry. Camilla had learned she was a metamorphagus just a while ago.

"No. I'm not. I'll never be." At Ophelia's questioning look, Cammie sighed and launched into full explanation mode.

"Okay, both of you are orphans, no duh Sherlock, and did your parents love you?" At her dorm mate's sad nod, Cammie continued. "Would've you have liked it if they neglected you and cared only for your siblings because they were famous?

"They did that?" Nyoka cried, outraged. At Cammie's sad nod, Nyoka suddenly pulled her into a bear hug and whispered words Cammie would never forget.

"We're here for you, really." It wasn't a lie. Ophelia nodded before joining the hug herself.

From that day on, the three girls were tighter than superglue, unless the Peverell twins wanted to spend some time together.

And for the first time, Cammie and Harry had gotten to be proper kids, playing Quidditch and Quodpot, playing pranks on the teachers and just being mindlessly stupid when they felt like it. But of course they did learn, and Cammie was endlessly fascinated by it.

They learned that Britain was one of the most prejudiced with blood purity and way, way outdated. Americans wizards already watch the telly and drive cars. The Japanese even had special wizard cinemas. At first, they just performed a simple knowledge dump on how the rest of the world worked with the twins, and although it was painful, both Camilla and Harry declared that it was like having a whole new point of view dumped in and merged with their original one.

They learned so much more, and nearly laughed at how Britain's so behind. The Tibetan monks have already discovered a way to block Unforgivables. The concept was really simple, actually. Normal spells can't block them because the substance is different. Like how air can seep through tiny holes but solids bigger than them cannot. But not even air cannot repel against a completely solid shield. They discovered much more, and became more advanced than most aurors. They learned martial arts and meditating (Which Camilla really, really sucked at) along with other norm (American way of saying 'muggle') ways of fighting and defending.

They also travelled all over the world, much to Camilla's enthusiasm. They spent a good year or two travelling, visiting exotic places. As over the years, the school had gotten more than a few supporters and they were quite financially fit. They discovered hexes and jinxes on ancient pharaoh tombs in Egypt, while looking for the loch ness monster, the kelpie in Scotland. They also visited Ophelia's homeland, Hawaii and it was Oka's favorite place in world- even more than Japan. Harry and Cammie spent endless hours over a campfire making up scary stories and drinking 'coco'-cola (A weird invention of Ash's, norm cola and coconut.) They shared stories, believe and adventure, as they were from all different places.

They also had few of the world's most successful masters of magic teaching them, making them even more powerful than before, which wasn't easy to do. Harry and Cammie were by far the most powerful, but it was because they took a piece of Voldemort's soul in their body. When they had it removed, all the power remained but the magical signature was wiped, leaving their magic out of control for a while. During that time, it was suicide to go near Cammie, as she didn't have the control her brother mastered. One couldn't go near without being thrown back by magical force or hexed silly. But luckily it was over soon as the power eventually tuned in with the rest and was easier to control.

The one problem Cammie had was Occlumency- she couldn't organize her thoughts, but usually that gave anyone stupid enough to try a hangover/migraine or sometimes even petrified as the vision of a basilisk comes in. Harry had a very strong defense that made it seem his magic wasn't even there, as well as offences such as ones that give the person pain or simply shove them out. The rest were pretty much the same- so Cammie had to try something else. She decided to channel her thoughts so the person will only see what she shows them, real or not. Needless to say, the masters were quite proud and Cammie rubbed it in Harry's face for a whole week before she finally tuned down.

Needless to say, Cammie and Harry were the happiest they've ever been since October 31st 1981.

…

"Morning~" Cammie swept into the room, a grin plastered on her slightly tanned features. They were no longer the pale and weak little kids with massive shadows under their sad and droopy eyes for certain. Both were nicely built with large bright eyes greener than the strongest Avada Kedavra. But today, it seemed as if a permanent gleam was painted on her eyes as if she was a doll.

"G'day, Mate. Happy Birthday. What's got you so happy, Sheila? Billy, an Australian boy grumbled. He met them on an expedition, while helping Cammie save a winged kangaroo and has been calling Cam 'Sheila' since.

"Don't call me Sheila. And thank you. My stocks grew again!" She squealed, twirling in circles. Since she left London, Harry and Camilla had invested in stocks with help from the goblins, earning them much more money. Who knew goblins were so good with stocks anyway?

"Okay!" Billy raised his hands up in defeat and went back to chowing on the bacon.

"Good morning, Harry, Camilla, happy birthday to you two. Morning, Billy!" Over the years, all the masters and teachers had become more like friends with the few students. After a while, the twins learned that this wasn't really a school- it was just a secret training program for the talented, so obviously the teachers were a bit chummier.

"Morning!" Harry sat down next to Ash, picking up a bagel.

"Happy birthday!" His friends all chimed at once, smiling and picking up the usual chatter.

"I've been waiting for this- since, like… uh, forever!" Squealed Camilla. _The day I get to pass my NEWTs~! Of course..._

"What? Waiting for what?"

"Uh, guys…?" Oka interrupted; waving a letter the post owl had just dropped into her oatmeal lamely about.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hissed Ash, rubbing the burning hot and sticky concoction of his cheek. Unfortunately Camilla didn't hear her best friend.

"Why today's the day I get…" She smiled proudly before a letter hit her in the head and dropped into her corn pops. Curly green writing on old parchment met her eye.

"A HOGWART'S LETTER?" Camilla's mouth fell open in shock.

"WHAT?" Apparently her friends had not taken this well. Except Oka, who looked skeptical? And apparently Harry who had the same letter on his plate…

…

**A/N: Well, that's that! Who would've thought Camilla needed to go to Hogwarts? And why? Heheh. You'll find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**_DAMN HIS MEDDLING_**

"WHAT?"

"I know, I know! It's not my fault or anything- speaking of faults- who was responsible for THIS?" Camilla made a face while picking up the soaking letter with a single corn pop stuck to it.

"Dumbledore." Suki said, surprising everyone. Suki was ten years older than them, usually very quiet and not that noticeable. "I'll bet it's his meddling again. The old crook doesn't know how to keep his beard out of everyone else's business." Olivia nodded while taking another bite of her toast.

"I think it is. Peverell is an ancient and noble house- he probably wants your edge on the war. Besides, you might be able to claim the house vaults of Hogwarts. I believe both of you are descendants of Salazar and Rowena?" At the twin's nod, Olivia continued. "If you go to Hogwarts the money will rightfully belong to you- and I suggest you do. Despite of what others might think here in Japan, it's still a very good school."

"But we already went through schooling!" Harry protested, nibbling at Billy's bacon he stole. Olivia just sighed.

"I know, I know, but he won't let it go. You'll be passing soon anyway. You can pass your NEWTs at Hogwarts and graduate early if you can convince him. If you would, I would appreciate if you would keep a stern eye on Dumbledore for me as well- I mean if you want to."

"Of course." Camilla said calmly, surprising everyone, including Nyoka, whose hair has gone bright orange. Nyoka was a metamorphagus, and being skilled as she is- it's almost impossible to change her hair color out of emotion.

"What about me?" Nyoka waved her letter again, splashing more oatmeal on Billy.

"Well, do you want to go?" Olivia asked, smiling at the girl reassuringly.

"I-I guesses. London's old, but I guess it'll be a major history lesson!" She smiled weakly until Camilla sighed.

"Oka, you don't have to do this. I know you don't really want to."

"But I'm doing it anyway." Camilla sighed at her stubborn friend before nodding and smiling.

"Just know what you're getting yourself into. I'm only accepting so I can complain about it and get money…"

"Well I do, and I'm doing that with you!"

Camilla just laughed and nodded. "Of course! Well then, we better get a reply going, shouldn't we?" She quickly snapped her fingers and a piece of paper and pen fell from midair. Camilla had discovered this trick a few days ago, while attempting (badly) to meditate. Out of fury all her stuff disappeared from the temple and rained down on her. She was told it was because since her magic is more like a heap, it can extend easier and simply reach out and zap the items she needs and teleport it to her. She smiled as Harry did the same but visibly took longer. Since Harry has an organized mind, it was hard to extend out and grab something- it was just bookshelves, really. With your magic just lying around like Cammie's, it was easier to simply shove the books over, but with Harry he had to take the books out of push the bookshelves (Also known as Occlumency shields) around. It always bugged Cammie horribly how she can never pull her magic together, but at last she found something good about it.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_We, the Peverell twins will attend to Hogwarts this year. We'll see you on September first._

_Peverell, Camilla and Peverell, Harry._

"Isn't that a bit short?" Ophelia (Who appeared out of nowhere) peered over her friend's shoulder.

"Nah. What should I say anyway? I'm sure they have better things to do then read letters!" Camilla neatly folded her letter together and whistled. A majestic and albino phoenix landed in front of her in white flames. Camilla simply raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I called for Agnes, not you, Destiny." The eternal phoenix looked slightly offended before staring at Camilla as if communicating with her. "Oh! Is Agnes going to be okay?" She asked worried. Destiny simply nodded her head before clutching the letter in her beak and flaming away.

Harry huffed before putting his letter in an envelope. "I still couldn't believe you managed to have a freaking eternal phoenix bond with you! I mean- those are even rarer than the royal phoenixes…"

"Oh shut it- you got a death phoenix didn't you?" Camilla huffed back. "Besides. I was the one to find it in the fountain of youth!"

"That's because you're better at finding things than me!"

"So I am!"

"Exactly!"

"Then what's your point?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are we shouting?"

"I think we should stop!"

"Okay!" The hall burst into laughter as the twins glared at each other. Insufferable, that's what they are.

"Uh. Swell then! We should get our supplies from Diagon Alley soon, right?" Oka stuffed the last bit of oatmeal in her mouth, looking satisfied.

"Right. Should I get a timeturner?" Camilla snickered into her orange juice at her brother's reply.

"Yes. And maybe some costumes!"

"How about-"

"ENOUGH! Let's just go!" Oka whined while pushing her bowl away.

"But I haven't got a timeturner yet-" Harry started before being dragged by Oka into the fireplace followed by a giggling Camilla.

"Uh, are you SURE that we can't go there any other way?" Camilla groaned, sneering at the old fireplace.

"You can apparate. Or shadow-walk. Or shifting…"

"No! No shifting. Too slow- and shadow-walking is even SLOWER. I'll apparate. Toodle-pip!" She smiled before disappearing with a loud pop.

Harry wasn't so lucky to escape… So moments later he was at the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, coughing and wheezing out grim and dust.

"Oka! Did you have too?" Oka nodded at Harry, smiling. Somehow the metamorphagus managed to come out without a single spot of dirt on her.

"Harry, how do you even keep this up?" Camilla shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know! I hate the floo!"

"Then why didn't you apparate?"

"I couldn't," He grumbled before casting a simple cleaning charm. Oka sighed before dragging both of them into the Alley.

"Oh… gosh. This… this is just historical!" She squealed before jumping up and down.

"It still hasn't changed?" Camilla sniffed disdainfully before following the hyper Oka.

"Hey look, the bookshop. I think it hasn't changed a bit…"

"It hasn't." Camilla grumbled, seething at the muddy streets. "Bet it still sells the same books."

"Wow, these best sellers are like… from the 1980s! This is like, outdated!" Oka squealed again, her face practically plastered on the windows.

"No." Camilla rolled her eyes and inspected her nails carefully. "More like from the 1890s."

"I thought they were from the 1700s." Harry grumbled, kicking up dust with his feet.

"Well, it's still cool, but they haven't really got good ones like the ones at the Renaissance. But, it's practically papyrus from Egypt, isn't this cool?"

"No, not really." Camilla giggled as Oka playfully punched on her on the arm.

"Don't be a git!" Oka seethed before grabbing the twins and pulling them off inside. Oka spent hours browsing through and gushing at the old 'artifacts' much to the shopkeeper's annoyance. Camilla did the shopping for all three of them, buying the needed books. Harry probably dozed of somewhere. It continued like that with almost every store in Diagon Alley. By the end of the day, they were exhausted.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down for dinner. Then, as if just like six years ago, a blue barn owl dropped by and landed on Harry's lasagna. Except this time they weren't on the run and Harry was better at cleaning charms.

"Hello, Arad!" Camilla smiled at the bizarre owl before talking the small packaged that contained a letter and three minimized trunks.

_Dear Nyoka, Harry and Camilla._

_Hello! We're sorry we're not here to say goodbye, but the school is taking a 'field trip' to the south. We'll be back around Christmas break or so and this is quite urgent. We're leaving in a few days, so just stay the Leaky Cauldron for a while. Maybe go shopping for some muggle cloth- I heard you like them, Cammie. Ophelia and Ash say they'll miss all of you. Olivia and I will too. Billy just mumbled something about 'oatmeal'. Such a weird kid, eh? Well, we've packed just about everything we think you need. If we over packed, just send some of the stuff back with Arad, okay? If you need anything in particular, mail us the list of stuff we need. We think six-nine years of knowing you guys' pack and travel is enough to take a blind guess. We'll keep you updated. Have a fun time at Hogwarts; even it won't really be that fun- just try. Keep an eye on Dumbles for us, will ya?_

_Good luck and best wishes, _

_Si, Suki._

"What? You're kidding… stay here?" Harry gaped, looking at the slightly sauce covered letter.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Cammie sighed and shook her head.

"Nope." Oka smiled- she really did love her history. "This reminds me of the time they left us in the monk temple a few years back."

"Oh yeah…" Cammie said thoughtfully.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh c'mon, do we HAVE to be here?"_

_"Yeah. We wouldn't be here if we had a choice, Cam." Ophelia retorted, flicking her hair over her shoulder._

_"Good point. But-" Harry hissed in annoyance._

_"I feel like cursing in Gobbledygook…" Cammie grumbled, poking at her t-shirt. _

_And she did. With that came three whole days of mumbling from the stubborn black-haired girl that nearly drove all the monks insane._

_Moral is, no one had ever made Cammie stay somewhere she didn't want ever again._

_End Flashback_

"That didn't go well…"

"Of course it didn't." Cammie snorted, leaning against the back of the chair. "It's just that they have to be very desperate and really important that they had to leave us here."

"I know… You're not going to start swearing again, are you?" Oka asked cautiously.

"Nope. Well, maybe in Parseltongue this time…" She said before laughing out loud and getting a lot of strange looks from everyone.

Before long, two weeks has passed by without much disturbance. (Harry wisely decided not to pick lasagna again.) And soon the 11-year-olds were one week away from going to school. All was well until a particularly bright and sunny day. The sun polished the grimy windows of the leaky cauldron, spitting out buzzing summer heat and cracks of the burning sun.

And Camilla was feeling _dreadful_.

A normal person on a day like this would be outside frolicking or whatever a normal person does. They'd get an icy and bubbly drink, wipe the sweat off her forehead and sigh in content.

But when was she normal?

Oh yeah, she wasn't.

For one thing, Camilla can't stand the heat. She'll practically get dehydrated in less than a minute under the summer sun. So of course she had to drink a lot of liquid, but it wasn't really in her best interests to spend her day in the loo. I mean, who would?

"Ugh, my day just got ten times worst." Camilla grumbled as she stepped out of their room of the Leaky Cauldron, putting her hand in front of her face to block the sunlight.

"Ten, isn't that a bit much, my slightly weird vampire sister?" Harry teased, smirking. Suddenly, the door to the Leaky Cauldron burst open and someone they knew VERY well came in.

The Potters.

Oh, goody…

"Hey everyone, You're lives just got ten times better, because the TWINS-WHO-LIVED are here!" James yelled, flaring dramatically at the twins, who looked like they had about three chins. Lily looked quite proud at her kids and gushed about how they were finally going to Hogwarts.

"You know what, make that ten times worse." Camilla and Harry both groaned when Oka stared at them disdainfully.

"Well at least they're ugly…" Suddenly, Camilla's eyes beamed.

"YES!" She laughed, whooping in joy, not caring the Potters were now staring at her in annoyance- no of course they didn't recognize her- they were to dumb, it was only because the attention was pried off THEM.

"Peony always told me I'd be fat and ugly while she'd be worthy of a supermodel- as if!" She whispered to Harry and Oka, who joined her in laughing at the 'supermodel' part. It was both disturbed and stupid. Soon they were laughing so hard no sound came out and their faces were all getting kind of red. Meanwhile the Potters angrily marched into Diagon Alley, leaving the three laughing kids on their own.

And for a second, Camilla thought, that, just maybe, Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

And then she got back her common sense and casted a powerful cooling charm that made everyone one meter radius of her freeze.

…

**A/N: Sorry! I couldn't update earlier because I wasn't done and school started. Ah… two tests tomorrow… Anyway, thanks to anyone who read this. For those of you that think Camilla is a Mary-sue, you're wrong. She is constantly trying to battle with herself and pray she doesn't just give up for the sake of her brother. She was forced to meet the harsh realities of life with no one except her brother to turn to. She also has other faults- if you need to know, I'll tell you. **

**But for now, I need to decide what house our characters should be in! Slytherin or Ravenclaw only. Hufflepuff? No, they're only loyal to those they trust. Gryffindor? No, there not particularly bold or brave. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, It's me again. Now the question is- will the trio be friends with Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom/ or not. Please review! I'm not posting the sorting in this chapter- or the next because currently it's Slytherin 1 and Ravenclaw 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe sort parts of the plot and the whole other school thing. Although the game Hopplegosh Squash is my idea- so no stealing!**

**P.S. Answer to a reviewer's question- the quadruplets are more like two sets of twins- Harry and Camilla have black hair and green eyes, and Peony and Charles have red hair and brown eyes. Harry and Camilla are slightly paler and have no freckles.**

**_Platform Nine-And-Three-Stupid_**

The trio quietly strolled down norm England, humming along with the birds. It wasn't a particularly humid day, but it was still quite warm. (Which would explain the cooling charm around Camilla.) Harry smiled contently at the nice weather. It was still quite early and not many norms were around.

"It's quite a nice day, is it not?" Oka smiled and looked around, the light summer breeze hitting her bangs lightly. Harry simply snorted.

"Says the girl who calls anytime before eight A.M an 'ungodly' hour?" Seriously, he doesn't understand that girl sometimes.

"It's eight-thirty, Harry." Oka retorted before skipping ahead. Harry smiled slightly and followed. Camilla was up ahead, looking past the grocers and post office. "Hey! Cammie, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet today…" Nyoka poked her best friend, who looked at her as if she was crazy. To be honest, she did have a few loose screws here and there.

"I'm fine. It's just… I'm having a moment of silence, I guess." She smiled sadly as a leaf fell into her open palm.

"For who?" Harry asked, voiced laced with concern. You must understand- Camilla wasn't ever this deep unless something bad/horrible/miserable happened.

"Camilla Potter, the girl who was always afraid of her own shadow, a little child who was miserable around every corner. Then she died, and Camilla Peverell was born. She was brave, happy, and carefree." Harry smiled at this.

"Well, I want to mourn Harry Potter. He was a pitiful little kid, never a moment of happiness, only a life full of neglect and heart breaking. He never wanted to face reality, but instead hid inside himself and let his soul get eaten away until he finally got enough and followed his crazy sister into a new life." Camilla mock-growled at the last part but ended up smiling. Nyoka smiled too, happy that her friends turned out to be this way.

"I don't really have anyone to mourn, except my mum. She was brave, courageous, and fought all the way to the end- she died a true hero. Nyoka didn't realize it, but teardrops were fighting out of her blue eyes.

"Well, we're here for you now, just like you were there for us. We're family." Harry replied before pulling his sister and Oka into a group hug.

After all, they _were_ family.

And that just left the guy who worked at the post office wondering the heck was going on.

…

"Run through a wall? This is just stupid! How could nobody tell us this in the letter? Do they want to leave the muggle-borns behind or something! Imbecilic!" Camilla hissed, throwing her hands in the air, frustrated. Oka was looking grim and Harry slightly irked.

"I know right, this is just stupid, and frankly, quite scary." Mumbled Oka, observing the wall between the two barriers at King Cross.

"Says the girl who lunged headfirst at a freaking Nundu with only a dagger?" Camilla asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That was different!" Nyoka protested, placing her hand on the wall carefully.

"So you're afraid of a wall, and not a Nundu?" Harry asked cheekily, only to be pinched by an enraged Oka.

"Well, if you put it that way, obviously!" She snarled, getting weird looks from both Camilla and Harry. She took a deep breath and charged into the wall, eyes shut. Camilla sighed and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'That blithering idiot' before following with Harry just on her heels.

Suddenly, a bright red and black train appeared out of sight, but none of them could see much due to the mobs of fanatic reporters. Up front was the Potter family, looking around as if they were more superior to anyone. Camilla had to hold in a loud snort and Harry barely managed to not laugh outright at the grinning and smirking Potter-fools. Oka just raised a delicate eyebrow and led her friends on to the train.

"Okay, I'm beginning to hate wizarding Britain…" Oka grumbled, looking behind her shoulder, only to see frantic reporters with flashes of the wizarding cameras.

"Yeah, Britain isn't really a good wizarding environment…" Camilla remarked dryly as she lead them into an empty compartment. She took out her minimized trunk (That was green with clover designs) and transfigured it back to its normal size before she tapped the two silver buckles and watched as they glowed. Slowly, as if carved onto the trunk, letters started to appear.

_Password?_

The writing was curly and it too, glowed. Camilla hesitantly whispered something and watch the letters fade into something else.

_Categories:_

_Books_

_Clothing_

_Toiletries_

_Writing-Utensils_

_Pet necessities_

_Others _

_Accessories_

_Norm Tech_

_Parchment & Paper_

Camilla tapped the glowing letter 'books' before yet again they faded into something else.

_Sub-Categories:_

_Norm_

_Magical_

Again she tapped 'magical'.

"Wow. Is that the newest iSearch Trunk?" Camilla nodded, as Oka looked over her shoulder in genuine interest.

"Yup. I got it for her on our birthday." Harry smiled proudly at his sister. "Funny how she also got me the same thing." Camilla smiled before looking back on the top of the trunk.

_Studies_

_Stories_

Camilla continued selecting until she finally found the one she wanted.

_Chimaera Luck, By Mildred Wilson_

Again, the silver buckles glowed and the lock opened. Inside was the book Camilla had wanted, and started reading. Time flew by as the trio read books and played games. Just as Harry won the latest game of Hopplegosh squash, the trolley lady came in.

"Eh, I'll take some chocolate frogs." Camilla said before paying and picking up five chocolate frogs from the trolley. Oka and Harry looked slightly disappointed before picking up a cauldron cake and a pumpkin pasty.

"I can't believe it- any chocolate coins?" Camilla grumbled before chewing on a chocolate frog. "Britain is further behind than I thought." Chocolate coins were the trio's favorite wizarding sweet. It was actually a normal sweet, but chocolate Knuts, sickles, and galleons. The Knuts were dark chocolate with raspberry centers, while the sickles were milk and lemon chocolate. The galleon was caramel and cherry. While Harry liked the Knuts, Oka liked the galleon and Camilla favored the sickle.

They had remembered to bring a bunch of sweets and games, but it would barely be enough. Ophelia and Ash better send them something! Again, Camilla opened 'other's and selected candy and soon enough the three of them were happily eating their favorite treats again.

Soon enough, Oka and Harry decided to go back to playing Hopplegosh squash, a popular wizarding game in America. It usually evolves two players and a stack of cards. On there were spells and their statistics. Usually ranging from dark to light, powerful to weak, simple to difficult or even useful to useless. Both players must pick a card and see the card battle with the other using spell written on them, and the winner keeps both cards. Whoever has the most cards win? It was highly entertaining; especially the transfiguration ones- there would be miniature versions of whatever they wanted to turn them into. Overall, it was one of the best games ever.

Camilla smiled as Harry won the game AGAIN. She went back to her trunk and took out another book.

_The Legend of Victor's Crown_

_During the last days of the Victoria Era, a rumor had spread among them. Someone had created a magical crown, a mere child, no less. It was said that the crown was to give the wearer an infinity amount of luck, being injected with Felix Felicis. _

_Naturally, many thieves attempted to steal it, but Victor, the child, always wore it and the thieves always fell to unlucky fates of death or something equally as Vile. Unfortunately for Victor, luck got the best of him, and gave him a rather greedy heart. Felix, the soul of the lucky potion couldn't take it anymore and gave Victor a rather horrible luck and fate._

_One he found out, Victor disposed of the crown but the bad luck stayed until he soon died. To this day, not one soul had seen the famous 'Victor's Crown', but it was said that only one with pure of soul can use the crown. Many believe that Felix himself drove Victor into the state of greed, saying the crown was to blemish and destroy the purest of hearts into withering black hatred._

"That's a interesting story, Cam." Harry said, peeking over his sister's shoulder. Cammie jumped in surprise but didn't show any other reaction.

"I know. I wonder where is it now? I think it's rather like Rowena's Diadem…" Cammie said thoughtfully, closing the book and putting it back into her trunk.

"Ooh, the story of Victor's Crown? Suki told it to my when I was four- I think it's rather sad, because Victor wasn't always greedy…"

"So, technically the crown is evil?" Cammie questioned curiously.

"No, I guess not. You need greed to want something like this in the first place." Harry said, chewing on a chocolate Knut.

"But, greed is normal. Who would have such a pure heart anyway? You must already be really rich and happy." Oka added, picking at her now orange hair.

"I know, but with good luck all the time, it's hard not to turn evil…" Cammie said reluctantly. The debate went on, and on, and they barely realized the train was getting near to Hogwarts. Camilla quickly did the same thing with her trunk again.

"Why can't you just teleport it into the air in front of you?" Oka asked, looking confused.

"It's charmed not too. And it's actually pretty fast. I'm done." Indeed she was. Cammie minimized her trunk again and followed Harry (Who finished who knows how long ago) and quickly stepped out of the train. The cool yet musty air greeted Camilla as she stepped down the platform. The wind rustled the trees merciless, creating the sound Camilla loved to hear- the sound that gestured autumn was coming. She saw the thestrals by the end of the forest as she followed a half-giant to a bunch of boats.

_Flashback_

_"No, no! Stop! Please-don't! I'll be fine!" Ophelia cried as a giant land-squid grabbed her with its scaly tentacles. Billy ran up to it with a sword but was thrown back against a tree trunk, the back of his head bleeding. The wands were all trapped in an energy field that kept throwing people back. _

_"Reducto!" Harry screamed, and a red flash shot out of his hand. They were still early in their training and their power was running on low. Ophelia gasped as Harry went unconscious from the overuse of power. The squid let out an angered cry as it wailed about, Ophelia desperately trying to pry herself away. Suddenly, Megan, the little orphaned girl they found trapped with the squid in the first place ran up to the squid and held up an explosion rune, but unfortunately she got caught up in the explosion herself._

_Oka and Camilla got free of the hordes of Cornish pixies and went to free Ophelia from the remainder of the squid. That was the first time they saw someone get killed, and all of them were traumatized for weeks, Camilla especially because she couldn't meditate to get rid of the fear._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Cam. You okay?" Harry put a hand on his sister's shoulder and watched her sigh.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just- b-bad memories, y-you knows?" She took a deep breath before joining them in a boat with another first-year holding a toad nervously.

**A/N: I know, Lame. Nothing really happening in this chapter, but I need more reviews on where the twins should go! I personally think Slytherin, but I'm not actually sure. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own. J.K. Rowling does-!**

**A/N: Ha! Guess what? The houses WILL be in this chapter. By the looks of it, one of the houses is winning, so I'm going to keep it to that house. I thought about putting them in different houses, but they're too similar. Though Harry is the cold quiet type that scares people with a look, while Camilla might just run in screaming with a chainsaw for you to die. However, they're still twisted, smart, witty and possibly crazy and slightly bi-polar with a sarcasm streak. They can both be intimidating but Camilla would probably loose her cool first- though she usually thinks about it first. Oka's… just a less-weird-but-still-weird version of a hyper Luna Lovegood.**

**I thought about apprenticeship, like, a person that belongs to all houses with a Muilti-colored tie and a Hogwarts crest but Camilla would probably complain about how her tie looks like a toddler made a rainbow with a new box of crayons. Harry would probably sneer at it disdainfully and keep picking at it. Oka would try to match her hair with it… But anyway! That wouldn't work well with where my plot is going!**

**_A TALKING HAT- THOSE BRITS ARE OUT OF THEIR MIND!_**

Oka peered into the lake with her blazing blue eyes intensely. Was it true there was a giant squid? She may seem like a sweet girl, but really- she was just slightly weirder than anyone else. Okay, a lot weirder than anyone else. Even Harry and Camilla think so.

"Hey, Oka, you're going to fall in!" Harry warned, tugging the back of her robes. Oka looked mildly surprised, but nodded. The blonde boy sitting with them just sneered.

"Why don't you swim to Hogwarts then?" He remarked rudely, earning a famous Peverell glare.

"Well why do YOU hate muggles so much?" Harry pressed, glaring at the blonde.

"Well… uh…" At this, Camilla simply sneered. Apparently Oka had missed something while she was staring into the lake.

"Just as I thought- Prejudiced British git." She hissed. Finally the blonde boy looked like he was about to explode.

"FINE- I'M SCARED OF THEM, OKAY? THEIR CREEPY TORTURE DEVICES WITH WHEELS AND TWO SHINY EYES! IT RUNS SUPER FAST AND I NEARLY GOT KILLED GETTING HERE! THOSE DAMN MUGGLES! I KNOW THEY'RE ALL INSANE!" He yelled, much to Camilla's (now) amusement. Harry smiled. At Shojishima, an important skill was to always be able to wedge something out of everyone.

"Those are cars, Malfoy. They're transportation." The blonde boy glared and pouted before crossing his arms in dismay.

Finally, the boats arrived at Hogwarts. None of them were impressed. "Dude, Shojishima is way bigger, and they're like, 12 people there permanently, including the staff. There's only six students, one headmistress, Bonnie the chef, the two sensei, one muggle-studies tutor- Amelia and then Suki." Camilla pointed out to Oka and Harry while Malfoy looked at the castle in dismay.

"Oh well… It's only for what- seven years?" Harry shrugged and followed the other first years into the waiting room. Professor McGonagall told them to wait while she dealt with something before exiting the room.

"Humph! I wonder if we have to battle using muggle technics like daddy said." Malfoy commented, glancing nervously at the door.

"I'll bet he's just pulling your leg, Malfoy." Malfoy glared at Oka, who picked at her fingernails.

"What's that suppose to mean? He never pulled on my leg- is that a barbaric muggle thing or something?" He asked, while all three rolled their eyes. Oka smiled as she noticed the small twitch at Camilla's lips, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Sometimes, Oka wondered if the twins knew she noticed the little quirks they had- or even if they noticed it themselves.

"Yeah… Something likes that…"

For instance, Harry always the air of someone who couldn't care more when he was irritated. Camilla would usually start grinding her foot into the ground painfully to let out her irritation. When they were up to something mischievous, a small gleam would appear in Harry's eyes, while Camilla's would shift slyly and sometimes squint to see. Harry would wake up if a mouse scurried halfway across the room, while Camilla could sleep through water being dumped on her head. Sometimes it seemed like she was dead, because her breathing was slow and small amounts at a time. (It didn't help that doing so made her heart beat slower.)

During Thunderstorms, Camilla would stare out in wonder, enjoying the pit-pat rain when Harry would even hide under his bed to avoid it. Camilla hated when a bug was out of her sight, which was stupid because when it was in her sight, she didn't do anything about it. Harry's eyes always seem to flash brighter in anger. Camilla would always seem merciless, but Oka knew better; she truly cares.

She sometimes wondered if they felt the same for her- the strange little things she say, the little twists and turns she takes. A tap on her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. Camilla gestured at the sky above her silently. There, floating was a poltergeist, who looked like he wanted trouble.

"_Iciclonumula Freeungus_!" Camilla whispered and giggled silently as Peeves crashed onto the floor covered in ice. Professor McGonagall came back in and blinked owlishly at the fallen poltergeist.

"Well… for someone to take down him… I'm should be worried. But… good job nevertheless." She said as she led the first years into the great hall. Immediately, both twins noticed the two Potters sitting at the staff table. Once again, the Twinkle (Dumbles-dumber) stood up and smiled.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We welcome you back, and to the first years, welcome. This will be your home for the next seven years. Now before we get you sorted, I have some more announcements. The forbidden forest is off bounds, as usual. Though, this year Auror Black and Auror Potter will patrol the halls. Now, please give a hand to the twins-who-lived, whom we would not be here without." Thunderous clapping filled the halls and all four of the first years groaned. Soon enough, McGonagall pulled out an old hat and left it on a stool. Then, a patch opened up and the thing started to SING.

"Oh. My. God. They are out of their mind!" Oka hissed, glaring at the hat. Finally, when it finished the song, McGonagall started to call out names.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Baker, Julianna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dursley, Dudley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Serena!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And it went on, and on, before it finally reached Oka.

"Lee, Nyoka!"

"Wish me luck." Oka whispered and the twins sent their friend a reassuring smile as she placed the hat on her head.

_'Miss Lee, eh? Welcome. We rarely have foreigners here! Now, let's see where you belong. You are indeed very brave and loyal, although Hufflepuff would be out of the question, as you don't trust very easily. Gryffindor? I don't find you, as… eh. Not very, let's just say… You tend to THINK.'_ Oka chuckled lightly. _'Well, You do have a very well mind, but, you're more of a practical person. I guess that leaves…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

After Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin, it eventually got to the 'P's. McGonagall's eyes widened as she said the next name in slightly confusion and fear.

"P-Peverell, Camilla…?" Everyone in the hall gasped. Peverells died out, didn't they…? Then, they saw a medium-height girl walk up and sat on the stool before Professor McGonagall shakily placed it on her head.

"_Ah, miss… err, Peverell?'_ The sorting hat mused. '_Oh, call me floppy.'_

_DAFU_? Camilla thought, as the thought of the hat entered her.

_'Oh, Nevermind that! Well, I see. Not much of a happy past._

_Ya DON'T SAY!_ Camilla growled, rolling her green eyes at the silly hat.

_'You're very smart, but like the other girl, you rather go find out yourself before searching in a library for a specific tid-bit. You'd never gets to it anyway.' Camilla smirked, but the hat went on. 'Ah, well. Interesting mind-scape._'

Camilla smiled she had seen her mindscape before, and it was SCARY. It was a broken down manor that was a giant maze of a library. The bookshelves were covered in cobwebs and broken down quite a bit. It was dark, but only lights lit up the passageways. It was unorganized, but she could find her way around it easily enough. If you looked closer, then maybe you'll see the eidetic memory from long ago…

'_Hey, snap out of it. I'm need to sort you.' Not waiting for an answer, the hat went right ahead. "Not a puff- you're uh, weird sense of… Mm… HUMOR may… 'Surprise' them_.'

_No need to sugarcoat anything._

_'Fine. You'll scare them so badly with your crazy mind they'll wet their pants, happy? Now, not Gryffindor- you've got some bravery but I daresay that's based on revenge. Your little friend would need someone with her- no doubt she can hold her own in a battle, but loneliness isn't good for your well-being. I'm betting that you'll have half of the house and the potions master hiding in a quarter soon. Toodle-pip, have a good time in…_'

"SLYTHERIN!" Camilla smiled evilly as she slid the hat off and walked towards the green and silver table. The barmy headmaster was paled dramatically, and the Potters were slightly confused, as if trying to remember something. Professor Black and Professor Lupin look frazzled, if something horrible struck them. Oka simply smiled as Cammie joined her to watch Harry's sorting.

…

Professor Potter stared at the confident, green-eyed girl. HER green-eyes. She had the exact it shade, but full of life. Who was she?

…

Remus's eye twitched as a familiar scent filled his nose- they were here! His eyes bulged as he spotted two pairs of identical bright green eyes filled every inch with mischief filled his vision. One thought had occurred to him. He was screwed.

…

Harry smiled. He didn't expect anything else from his sister. After all, Slytherin was the house that stuck together so if you harm one, you just provoked the rest. Although, if you are a shame to the house, hexes will strike in the common- well at least from what he heard. He absently walked up to the stool when he heard his name and slipped on the hat.

_'Ah Mister Peverell. I've been expecting you. I listen to Dumbledore rant, you know. Well… Let's see. You are definitely hard working, loyal, but you'll scare the puffs. Ravenclaw? Not a bad choice, but you're not just quite the same. Slytherin- yes, you are certainly sneaky and ruthless. Welcome to…'_

"SLYTHERIN!" Camilla smirked as her brother came to join her. This was going to be FUN.

**A/N: Short chap, I know! But I've been busy. Still…. PLS REVIEW! God, I haven't got a single review in a WEEK, which is seriously driving me up the wall! And ha-ha… I know, Dudley… This is going to be HILARIOUS, PPL! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for making you wait so long for the previous chapter, but here! A new chapter ALREADY! : D! Well, anyway, this is the last chapter until the beginning of the REAL action. Let's see what kind of conflict they cook up, shall we? Oh yeah, BTW Hermione is still in Gryffindor, and will only start off as semi-friends. Neville will be their closet friend outside of the trio and Draco will eventually be a good friend like Hermione. Dudley, will be… Dudley. The Potter twins are stupid, but eventually Lily will be sort of a friend and understand them. I'm not sure about Remus or Sirius and James… What do you think? Leave in Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**_GOING TO THE SNAKE PIT_**

Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter spent the entire feast with their eyes locked on the two twins that stirred up more commotion than the twins-who-lived. ("Err… Gryffindor?" had been the hat's response.) After, everyone at least knew the twins-who-lived existed- no one had heard anything about the Peverells- Peverells with their lost daughter and son's names? What chance.

The boy with unruly black hair had looked slightly tanned and toned. The girl was a shade or two paler, but looked fairly healthy. They were laughing heartedly at the metamorphagus sitting across from them who was changing her face to look like a duck. The brown haired girl with glasses simply snorted into her pumpkin juice.

Who were they, really?

…

"Stop- seriously! Oka, you'll make pumpkin juice shoot out of my nose!" Harry whimpered, wiping the remains of his juice from his chin.

"Ew!" Camilla laughed, handing him a napkin. "I can't believe I'm actually having a good time here. I think it's just because you guys are here though. I wonder how Ophelia, Ash, and Billy are doing?" Camilla smiled as she took another bite of mashed potatoes.

"Dunno. Probably crying about how much they missed me." Harry grinned cheekily as both Oka and Camilla punched him in the arm. (Mockingly, of course. They would probably take out an arm if they seriously did that. But Harry was pretty strong so… I guess it'd end up partly dissembled…)

"Righttt…" Camilla said, rolling her eyes. "I want to go watch a movie... Despicable me sound good to anyone?" Camilla asked, poking at the meatloaf. (A/N: I've decided to make the movies, books, and stuff from the norm world is the same when this was written.)

"Oh yeah! Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Na…" Oka hummed, as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice again.

"STOP! Why can't we just play Hopplegosh Squash again instead? You know how Oka reacts to the movie. And oh god, two is coming out. Why are they trying to ruin my life?" Harry sighed dramatically before collapsing on the floor comically.

"Dear brother, I think Hogwarts had brought out your sadistic side again… And besides, there are other games other than 'Hopplegosh Squash'! You act like that it's the only game in the world!" Camilla snorted before returning to her mashed potatoes. Oka laughed and took another spoonful of chicken onto her plate. Soon it all disappeared and the desserts came out.

"What? You're kidding. No singing tarts? No Jell-O squids?" Harry hissed, poking at the 'pudding'. Camilla simply took a spoonful of custard cream.

"You act like it's the end of the world." Camilla snorted again; ignoring the curious looks the other students were giving them with the weird name-calling.

"Whatever. Even the other side has better desserts than this, like the snapping cheesecake. Death is a good cook, you know!" Harry protested before Camilla swatted him on his head.

"Shut it-" She began, but was cut off by the old coot.

"Well, now that we've been fed and watered, I have some announcements. The third floor corridor is out of bounds for whoever values their lives." All three of them made a mental note to check that out later right that moment. "Prefects, please lead the first year into the dormitories. Miss Potter and Mister Potter in Slytherin, please stay behind." Everyone got up to leave, including the PEVERELL twins. They smirked at each other before they followed the prefect into the dungeons.

"Hah. That old coot jumping to conclusions already?" Oka asked, skipping down the stairs, avoiding a trick stair in particular.

"Yup. It's rather hilarious how he's so SURE of himself!" Harry laughed as Camilla snorted. (Something she seemed to be doing a lot recently.) Soon they got into the dormitories with the password 'Pure-blood'.

"Welcome to Slytherin. My name is Adrian Pucey and this is Jessica Zabini. We're the sixth year prefects. Though this house may be frowned upon, but as Slytherins we can make it through together as one. No one is encouraged out by themselves, seeing how some Gryffindors have the tact to bully us, especially first years." The prefect said, looking at the first years.

"If Slytherins need to settle something, DO IT WITHIN THE COMMONROOM!" A girl with a blonde ponytail, who Camilla assumed to be Jessica, said sternly. "We are not to battle one another outside. Is that clear?" At the nod, she continued. "Now, the sixth grade prefects will take care of the first years for the first two weeks. First years have to be at the common by eight at night, there is no 'lights out' like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but unless you have sufficient amounts of energy we recommend you get rest. Now it's only 7:30, so you may explore the castle if you wish." Then both of the prefects left and went into the mini-library section of the common room by the far corner.

Oka turned to Harry and Camilla, smiling. "What about Despicable me again?" Camilla laughed but Harry growled.

"How about we play some… eh, 'Bloons'? (A/N: Cookie to anyone who knows this game) Oldie, but Goldie!" Camilla said, heading towards a far corner by the fireplace. Harry nodded in agreement as he went up to the boy's dormitories to get his copy of the game Bloons. Camilla smiled and casted a Lumos and used it as a nightlight by making it float up above the table. The trio played until they eventually got tired of setting up the bases and defenses, and went up to bed instead.

Camilla gasped as she saw the beautiful dormitories. At the front and the sides were large panes that took up a whole wall, which showed the black lake. There were small flashes of light, as there were Angler Fish and Jellyfish about. She saw some seaweed lurking at the shallow bit along with the hole that led to the merpeople village and the giant squid's home, though right now, it was lurking just in distance, it's giant tentacles about. There were stony brick walls with eerily green flames dancing in the wall torches. God, she loved this place. There were seven queen-sized loft beds, with a desk just underneath, and a bookshelf by the wall under the bed. Their trunks were placed behind the ladder, which was placed on the ledge of the bed. A closet was on the all right to the bookshelf, oak with silver doorknobs. The bed was made of dark oak, along with the desk and the bookshelf. The duvets were soft moss green with forest green covers with silver spirals made out of tiny dots all over. Two pillows were similar, though the large body pillow was black. There was a green lantern hanging above the headboard and a small floating shelf just next to it. There were also transparent silver curtain that stretched from the ceiling that had swirly white patterns on it that completed the touch. It was awesome. Oka and the other girls were obviously thinking the same thoughts, having showed up just a minute before.

"This is AWESOME!" Oka choked out, and rushed to her bed, which was next to Camilla's. Both girls quickly unpacked their belongings, and soon the desks had writing supplies (No, they did NOT just get quills- that's totally out of date) and some parchment in the small file organizer. Their cloth was put away neatly in the closets; their books (Which were a lot) went to the bookshelves along with their board games and their secret stash of candy and sweets hid in a drawer beneath that. The only major difference was that Camilla had a stuffed evergreen dragon on her bed and a small pin board at one of the posts of her bed. Oka had left her chat-mirror on her desk and her clock was on the floating shelf instead of on the desk like Camilla had hers. Camilla's shelves had a few small knick-knacks like a cute dragon figurine while Oka had her cookie jar there. (Yes, cookies jar!) Satisfied with the look of their 'living space', both of them decided to spend some time reading before getting ready for bed.

"I love this dorm. It's just so awesome!" Camilla said, picking up her graphic novel she bought in America. Oka nodded in agreement, chewing on a licorice wand.

"Want one?" Oka asked, chewing on the tasty treat. Camilla shook her head slightly.

"I don't like licorice, remember? But thanks anyway."

"Right." Oka nodded before taking a book from her floating shelf. The other five girls were talking about something or the other, which they could care less about anyway. There was a lot of giggling, but they didn't even bother to care.

"Hello there. My name is Daphne Greengrass." One of the girls came over and smiled at the licorice crazy metamorphagus maniac and the black-haired girl who seemed amused by the metamorphagus.

"Hi! I'm Nyoka and this is Camilla!" Oka smiled, jumping up and down on the beds, heating the round lantern a few times. Camilla smiled and waved a little before continuing back to her old-looking book that was very colorful.

"Well, hi then. I came over to see if you were as boring as those other girls." Oka snorted before devouring another wand.

"Tough luck." Camilla said, smiling. Daphne grinned.

"Sooo, the Peverells? Care to explain that?"

"Nope, not yet. I don't trust too easily." Daphne nodded in understanding and climbed back on her own bed and the tree talked for a while until it was getting kind of late. Daphne yawned and the tree made their way to the bathrooms, and washed up before getting ready for bed. Unfortunately, not many people fell asleep due to the chatter of their roommates, giggling all the way into the night.

…

Harry gapped as he went into the dormitories, before a silly grin broke out on his face. The walls were glass, spelled of course, to see the black lake. There were all sorts of different sea creatures there, and quite scary as the lake was almost pitch black and murky with jellyfish and anglerfish lighting up the moss green lake. The beds were queen size bed with a loft on top that doubled as a desk and workspace. It had a comfy beanbag in the corner, next to the desk. It was made of dark cherry wood, with a bookcase on the wall and a closet next to the bed. He quickly unpacked everything and simply flopped on the black and silver bed sheets, nearly falling asleep immediately. Soon he was woken up from the chatter of his roommates. Oh, how he envied Camilla sometimes…

"I'm telling you, Blaise. There's something wrong with…" Draco Malfoy stopped abruptly as a sleep-deprived Harry with rustled hair swung open the transparent black curtain in annoyance.

"Keep. The. Noise. Down." He hissed before falling back into the land of dreams, not giving a darn about anything. He did eventually wake up to Crabbe and Goyle (and even Nott's) _bloody_ snoring, but silenced his bed. At last, he was able to sleep…

…

Pansy _snored_. And they had to find out that the hard way. Luckily they knew silencing and privacy charms- not that Cammie would hear it anyway.

...

The post-marauders lay in bed awake, pondering what had happened that evening. The twins hadn't showed up, so they simply went to bed. It was easier anyway, since they'll see them at class tomorrow. They weren't sure what to make of the situation, seeing they weren't even sure who they were.

Oh well, they'll see, won't they? And then maybe at least they'll join the family and it'll be completed once again.

Oh, HELL NO, that's not going to happen…

**A/N: Another Chappy! WHOOP, WHOOP! Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow! Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, toodle-pip! Extra long chap! Hope you enjoy. Finally! Action! By the way, Lily is helping Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick in charms. Remus Lupin is actually helping Madam Pince, the librarian. Sirius is an Auror with James (Who is also helping Madam Hooch.)**

**P.S. Bashing Weasleys ('cept twins) and Potters bashing. Eventually Bill, Charlie, and Arthur stops, Lily gets some BLOODY SENSE. Dumbledore eventually becomes better, like James and Lily, fame got to him, but soon he sees sense- not fun, but I really DO prefer Dumbles as a crazy, barmy, funny, and all-knowing Twinkly and Jolly carbon copy of Santa.**

**P.P.S I know, all three has a phoenix. It's probably weird and extremely unrealistic, but I think that Phoenixes bond with not people with a pure heart, because it's hard to be pure. So instead, I think they bond with people who can learn from pain and loss, and start anew unbiased to general groups of people no matter what happens. (It's not like they hate all Potters, except their parents and siblings) I think that's the reason Fawkes bonded with Dumbledore, after his sister died. And Phoenixes aren't that rare- they just appear when a person they can bond appears.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**_FIRST DAY PART 1_**

Camilla groaned slightly as the sunlight flashed in her eyes. It was the only she could wake up in the mornings, unless you count the nerve-buzzing alarm clock Billy gave her a year ago… It was the worst thing she had ever witnessed. It was directed to her so that it would snap all her nerves awake at once. Most of the time, she had jolted up in the bed, eyes wide open and mouth hanging. It wasn't really painful- just 'shocking'. It drove her crazy on no end, once the shock had even made her numb and she had fainted. Though, it was truly the most safe proof way, not saying suddenly snapping up from your bed wide-awake is a good way to start the day. Camilla yawned and climbed off her bed, only stopping herself right before she fell off the loft bed.

"Merlin's beard!" She cried, finally sliding off the ladder and picking up her cauldron of toiletries. She then, for the first time realized she had no idea where the sunlight came from. Then she DID see it. The sunlight was reflected from the lake- it was actually murky green. There were even more schools of fishes and the deep lake creatures were hidden among the darkest parts of the lake, only slightly visible. She quickly went over to Oka's bed and shook her friend until she was finally awake. Oka grumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes' before falling back asleep. And they said she was the one hard to wake.

Oh, right. Of course! It wasn't just eight yet. Camilla brushed off the invisible soot on her green pajamas and headed towards the dormitory bathrooms. Inside was black marble with silver linings everywhere. It was actually quite freaky. She took a quick shower with her favorite shampoo- thank god she was finally awake- and casted a quick drying charm. She then brushed her hair and casted a teeth brushing spell. She eventually realized she was probably stalling to avoid the headmaster. She grimaced thinking about the old man.

He had always ignored Harry and her, not afraid to outright tell them they weren't as special. His stupid twinkly eyes, stupid 'jollier than thou' attitude, stupid grandfather look, stupid, stupid, stupid! It also wasn't a secret outside of the not-so-great Britain that the old coot is an inane, power seeking, manipulative old fool. She finally decided stalling wasn't going to do and went back into the dormitories. At last Daphne and –some girl that had short blonde hair- were awake and chatting.

"(Oka! Get UP! Unless you want to miss breakfast on the first day, get your sorry arse down here!)" Camilla said in Japanese, tugging at Oka's duvet.

"Okay, okay…" She mumbled, yawning. "I'll…" She never got to finish the sentence as Camilla ripped her covers off. "Wow, someone's snappy!" She groaned and stuck her tongue out. Cammie was currently putting on a white button up short-sleeved blouse and a pair of faded denim jeans. She eventually got her tie and pin on, before slipping on a pair of Mary Jane shoes. Oka did the same and decided to go to the boy's dormitories to wake Harry up.

"Wow! It's nice!" Oka said, and Cammie snorted. "So far…"

"Harry! WAKE UP! NOW! It's breakfast! You better…" Harry hissed at the voice of his sister ranting. He decided to do the wise thing and get up. "We'll meet you at the common room!" Oka smiled as they went back to the dormitories to get their wands.

"Wow. I haven't even touched mine since so long ago!" Camilla laughed, picking up the wand she had made a few years back. "Right- Cherry oak, Opaleye dragon scale with pixie elixir- good for… uh, I think it was charms or illusions."

"Mine is… Veela hair? Or was it Chimaera's? I think the wood was… Chestnut? Yeah…" Both Oka and Camilla started laughing before pulling themselves together to meet Harry in the common room. Harry was already waiting, swishing his wand above, changing things around the common just for fun.

"Let's go. I'm hungry…" Harry mumbled, earning tiny giggles from the girls.

"Boys." Camilla smirked, rolling her eyes. "Hey I wonder where the kitchen is?" Oka shrugged, conjuring a peanut butter sandwich.

"Hey. Remember the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked, stopping mid-way.

"Yeah…?"

"I think we should make a copy of it. It'd be handy. Well, not exactly the same, but pretty much so."

"Right… Random, but that's okay. That's another topic to get back to. But now, let's drop it." Silently mentioning the third corridor. They nodded and soon they found themselves in the great hall. Immediately, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Miss and Mister Potter, where were you last night?" Damn that twinkles. Just for the act, both Camilla and Harry looked behind them and didn't see anyone. Giving him an odd look, they went over to the Slytherin table to join Andrew Pucey and Blaise and Jessica Zabini at the table, which handed them the schedules.

"Excuse me, Miss and Mister Potter, please pay attention." Dumbledore started, but the Potter twins decided to come in that exact moment. Dumbledore sighed and sucked on a lemon drop, looking slightly haphazard. "No, no not you two…" This was going to be harder than he thought…

"Right, Miss and Mister _Peverell_, please follow me into my office." Harry bit in a groan and nodded while Camilla started to grind her foot into the floor but nodded as well. Professor Evans and Auror Black and Potter followed. Soon they arrived in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drops?" _He's a lost cause._ Harry thought. Soon it leapt out of the way and Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down on the chairs.

"Lemon drop?" He asked, holding out a bowl of pale yellow sweets the size of a penny.

"No thank you." They both replied, silently wishing he would just get over with the stalling.

"Well then. May I ask where have you been for the last six years?" Hey, at least it's straight to the point. Camilla decided to humor this old idiot for a while.

"Uh… We've been… everywhere, actually."

"Explain?"

"We've been travelling with our family." Lily's eyes saddened at the mention of family.

"Family."

"Yes. Professor."

"But we're your family!" James cried, banging his fist on the table. Harry growled while Camilla was grinding her foot harder and harder, trying to vent her frustration.

"I'm sorry, _Professor._ You weren't, you aren't, and you won't be my family." After that, Harry stalked out of the office with Camilla hot on his heels, both feeling extremely angry. They quietly moved to charms, there first class that day. Mostly everyone was still at breakfast, so they took the time to quietly leave a mirror call for Oka telling them they wouldn't be stopping by the great hall.

…

A small vibrate shook in Oka's robe pocket just as she reached for another cup of pumpkin juice. Personally Oka preferred goblin soda, but she wasn't in any position to complain. Yet. She quickly took out a small pocket vanity mirror and opened the vibrating object.

'_Hey Oka, we won't make it back to breakfast. The charm's classroom is closer. The meeting didn't go very long, but it hasn't gone good either. Will you please bring us a slice of toast or something? Thanks.'_ Harry's face and voice ran through the mirror, before finally reverting back to normal. She sighed and casted a preserving charm on two pieces of toast before taking out her schedule.

_…_

_Monday_

_8:30- Charms (With Ravenclaws)_

_10:00- Transfiguration Double block (With Gryffindors)_

_12:00- Lunch_

_1:00- Potions Double Block (With Gryffindors)_

_3:00- DADA (With Gryffindors)_

_4:30- End of the day_

_…_

Draco Malfoy watched at Metamorphagus mumble something about stupid inter-house relationships and shrink the two pieces of toast wrapped in a napkin and head in the way of charms. The new trio was certainly something. He would have to find out.

…

"Damnit!" James Potter hit the table with his fist, half in anger and half sadness seething. Lily was sobbing her hands in her face. Oh what had they done?

"Sorry, Prongs, but you've got no one to blame other than yourself." Remus pointed out, sipping tea from an ugly yellow teacup. "And us…"

"Right… We'll make them see around someday. I hope they understand we deeply regret what happens. You going to be teaching charms today, lils'?" James muttered weakly, sighing. Lily blew her nose in a hankie before exiting the Marauder's Pad.

Ever since the twins had ran away, they were deeply worried and upset, but deemed it served them right for doing so. She blamed herself- she knew that Camilla and Harry were not average. They had a calculating look with a truly sly personality. They blended in with the shadows perfectly. She truly blamed herself for not knowing what their first words were or when they even started talking. She hated that she didn't know anything much about them. She was teaching Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Wait, Slytherins?

…

"Didn't see why you couldn't just stop by the great hall…" Oka said, expanding the two slices of toast for the twins, who were softly cursing under their breath.

"Sorry, Oka. We didn't want to see anyone." Harry said, chewing on his toast.

"S'okay…" She sighed, plopping down ungracefully "You know you got angry pretty quickly, right?" Camilla shrugged, nibbling at the crust. Soon more people began to come in. Mostly were the Ravenclaws eager to get to class. Professor Flitwick eventually came too, and started reading the role call.

"Terry, Boot."

"Here, Professor!"

"Chang, Cho!"

"I'm here, sir."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"Here"

"Macnair, Eddie."

"Hi."

"Peverell, Camilla?"

"Here"

"Peverell, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Lee, Nyoka?"

"Yes, it's Oka sir."

"Right. Malfoy, Draco?"

Silence.

"Crabbe, Vincent?"

A grunt

"Goyle, Gregory?"

Another grunt.

It went on and on, before Lily Potter decided to finally arrive after the call of Serena, Black. (Whom Oka presumed was a daughter of Sirius Black, the last male black alive.)

"Sorry I'm late, Fillius. I got caught up with Peeves." Professor Flitwick chuckled and nodded. Both Peverell twins and Oka looked murderous. She gulped and took her position at her desk next to Fillius's.

"Right. Today, we'll be learning about the 'Alohomora' charm. Can anyone tell us what this does?" Lily was quite surprised when both her children's hands shot up in the air along with their friend.

"Yes, Miss Peverell?" Fillius asked, smiling.

"Alohomora is a charm to unlock doors, if locked the muggle way. It can also work on some simple locking charms, usually how efficient depends on the power of the wizard or witch, sir."

"Good job, Miss Peverell. 5 points to Slytherin! Can anyone tell me the origin of this spell?" This time, only two Ravenclaws, Cho Chang and Terry Boot raised their hand along with the trio.

"Mister Peverell?"

"Sir, I believe Alohomora was originally from Latin, like most spells are. It was one of the first spells created, around the 400 BC. Aloho- meant undo, and morera was another word for close. Add them together means undo the closure." Harry said, and a small part of Lily smiled proudly.

"Correct! Take another 5 points to Slytherin. Now, copy down the following and Professor Evans will show us how to do the incantation." Professor Flitwick flicked his wand, and instruction spilled out on the blackboard. Lily was quite shocked when the trio flicked their hands their quills went to work, writing them down. Did they just perform wandless magic? No- that's impossible! They're just kids. Probably some easy quill they got in another country. About 30 minutes later, most everyone had down the ridiculous amount of notes. During that time, Draco Malfoy finally got there and took a seat next Pansy.

"Well, the incantation is obviously _Alohomora_. It usually wands better if you point your wand closer to the lock. Start the incantation while you pull your wand forward. Remember to not do it too slowly, or too quickly." She said, handing out padlocks for the kids to try.

…

"Alohomora? Do they expect us to go snooping around whatnot?" Sneered Oka, watching her padlock flip open without even saying anything or taking out her wand. The two other followed, nodding.

"I guess." Camilla sighed, decidedly flicking her lock up and down for the fun of it. Harry was doodling something that evolved hitting Charles with lighting. "Might as well work on my voice mastery." Camilla dug through her denim bag (She had teleported it) and found a stapled booklet charmed not to have any rips or folds.

"AGAIN? What are you learning NOW?" Oka sighed, exasperated. Voice mastery was something they all learned, but Camilla eventually became obsessed with it. Most of their friends had 1-2 masteries at the most, while Camilla had something like 20. Even Harry and her only had 4.

"Yes! Get over your thickhead that I like speaking! Now… right! I was working on Ancient Egyptian." She flipped to the middle and started looking at the symbols, her mouth silently pronouncing them. Harry groaned and decided to fold a tiny animated origami dragon and fought it with an equally small origami sword. Professor Flitwick came around eventually surprised and delighted they had managed it 5 minutes into the practical part.

"30 points to Slytherin, very well!" he smiled but caught sight of the girl's voice mastery papers. Surely they couldn't have-

The bell eventually started and he was reminded that this was a single period and all the students rushed out, including the trio.

…

"Good day, Professor McGonagall." Oka greeted curtly the cat that sat at the desk.

"Interesting Animagus, Professor. I do hope we get to that soon." Camilla smiled, remembering the first time she had gotten her animagus- something she was ever so happy about.

"Hello, Professor. Clever disguise by the way. Trying to see who's going to fool around? Smart." Harry said, sitting at the seat next to Camilla, who was twirling with her wand, changing a streak of her hair.

Not soon enough, Ron Weasley, Charles Potter and Peony Potter charged in.

"Whew, mate. Looks like we're not late… yet…" Weasley said, gasping for air. Peony nodded quickly, brushing a stray piece of red hair out of her chubby face. Charles was so out of shape he couldn't even respond. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall changed back, was a bemused expression on her face.

"Potters, Weasley. You're late. 15 points from Gryffindor." She said sternly, before turning to the trio, slightly smiling.

"Well, how did you tell I was an animagus?"

Oka spoke first. "I'm a metamorphagus, Professor. I can tell when someone is an animagus, because they're very similar. They're both like manipulating your body cells, so I can sort of tell when it's not natural." Camilla spoke next.

"That's simple, ma'am. You're a transfiguration teacher, what would you expect? And a proper professor would always be on time." She smiled, and surprisingly, McGonagall smiled back. "So I made a inference."

"Very well, and you, Mister?" She gestured at Harry, who was smiling.

"Simple." He said, shrugging, a grin on his face. "I've never seen a cat stand there and do nothing for so long before." Camilla mock-slapped him on the arm.

"Very well. Take 15 points to Slytherin for being simply logical. Now-" Before she could continue, Peony cut in.

"But Minnie! It's not fair! Why did you give points to Slimy Snakes?" She whined, crossing her arms.

"5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting and being rude to a fellow student." Charles and Ron stared at Peony, who simply growled and moved to the back.

"Anyway, what I was saying was…" Oka tuned the professor out by thinking about the Potter twins. They couldn't be more different then the Peverells. They truly were horrible. Before she knew it, they were turning matchsticks into needles.

"Ha, that's EASY!" Charles said, sneering his pudgy face. Harry rolled his eyes as he transfigured the matchstick into a perfect needle.

Camilla followed, tired by Peony's bragging as well. Seamus Finnigan had accidently set his match on fire, and was stabbing it to take the fire off.

"Well, let's see then, Mister Potter." Professor said, putting out the fire.

"Ra-veto!" He said, and nothing happened.

"It's Re-verto. _Reverto_, you idiot!" Hissed Camilla, and Charles simply huffed.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"No."

"Why not, scared?" He sneered, knowing he had caught her.

"Because I've already done it." Camilla smirked, gesturing at her needle, matching Oka and Harry's. She then turned to a gapping Hermione Granger, spluttering, and asking how on earth she did it.

"Simple, willpower."

"Willpower?" She asked, confused. Oka decided to explain it to her instead, seeing Camilla rarely did explain something specifically, but when she did, anyone with half a brain will understand it like 1 + 1, just like Harry.

"Of course! Magic is all based on willpower. Wands and incantations are just there to make it easier. Though, if you really want, _Revertota_ is the Russian version, and it's slightly easier to master, if not a bit more power draining, even just by a bit." She explaining, and Granger nodded, and tried it.

"Revertota!"

"You're not trying hard enough."

"What do you mean?" She said, slightly peeved.

"Like I said, willpower." Camilla said, starting on the essay on transfiguration. "You need to really concentrate on it and _make_ it happen."

"_Revertota_!" Hermione said, with more force.

"No, it's not just force. Try clearing out your mind first- it helps." Harry supplied helpfully. Hermione took a few deep breaths and tried again, this time determination filled her eyes.

"_Revertota_!" She said, and this time it took shape of a wooden needle, with an eye. Hermione squealed happily.

"30 points to Slytherin, for performing a spell faster than anyone else. 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's hard work, and Slytherin, take another 30 for helping a classmate in need." Everyone gapped. Everyone knew McGonagall wasn't fond of Slytherins, but she was still fair. "Now please start this essay- Nevermind." McGonagall smiled as the trio was apparently trying to see who could write the fastest. So far in the lead was that Nyoka girl. Second came Harry, and last Camilla, though Camilla was obviously making it very neat.

Soon the period was over, and they were the only ones who had accomplished anything, except Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis was getting there. The trio exited, chatting about something or the other. Daphne quickly caught up.

"Hey. That was cool! Slytherins are definitely in the lead now- or maybe those Ravens got ahead, but I doubt it!" She chirped happily. "Hello, my name is Daphne!" She said, and stretched a hand towards Harry, who accepted it.

"Hullo. I'm Harry."

"Good to meet you!" She said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know why would a school use something like house points."

"To see that Slytherins are superior, I guess." The trio snickered.

"Right. And they saw we're trying to improve inter-house relationships here!" Camilla smiled as Daphne laughed.

"Well, seeya later. I promised Trace I'd be there!" She waved before skipping ahead into the hall.

…

"AH!" Harry said, as a deathly black phoenix fell on his shoulder. Camilla squeaked when a misty white phoenix's wings brushed her hair.

"Aiya!" Oka cried as a rainbow phoenix landed in front of her, barely missing the cottage pie.

"Destiny! Fate! Luck!" Camilla hissed, and the phoenixes simply looked like they were mocking them, which they probably were. Ignoring the awed looks and the jealous look of the Potters, they fed their familiars some meatloaf.

"Hey look! They brought us something!" Oka exclaimed gesturing at the packages.

"No Duh, Sherlock!" Harry grinned and Oka mocked being hurt.

"It's from our friends."

"No Duh-"

"That's MY catchphrase! And I don't give you permission to use it!" Camilla protested, much to the amusement of the fellow Slytherins.

"Yeesh." Harry turned around to face Fate, but then a flash of metal stopped him.

"Uh-oh…" He whimpered, and Camilla and Oka had amused looks on.

"YOU KNEW THIS! And you didn't warn me?"

"Nope." Before he knew it, Fate had dumped a bucket of fruit punch with maple syrup on Harry's head. The girls burst into giggled before reverting to full blown laughter.

"Funny." He hissed, casting a cleaning charm on himself.

"Right. Let's see what it says. Camilla said, opening the letter

_Dear Oka, Harry, Camilla,_

_Hello! How is Hogwarts! I told your phoenixes to land when you were there. So when you receive this, that means you're not dead… yet._

Don't listen to her- she's crazy!

_Shut up, Ash!_

**Those two are FOREVER bickering. But anyway, how is Hogwarts. Not too bad I hope. Anyway, what they're TRYING to say this that we hope you're all right. Everything is fine around here. Don't forget us!**

**Billy, **Ash, _Ophelia_

"Typical!" Camilla laughed, as she saw some supply of candy from the package. "We'll respond later. For now, we need to get to… Potions…" She said, glancing at the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape. She had a small feeling this class wasn't going to be normal.

…

"Miss Potter! Where and what will I find a bezoar?" Snape turned to the she-potter after embarrassing Charles.

Camilla chuckled quietly to herself. This was downright amusing. Snape had picked on the Potter twins. Well, asked them questions, really. I mean, c'mon! It's easy!

"Well, let's see if the Peverell twins and Miss Lee can do better." He sneered. Camilla knew at once there was something up.

"For the first question sir, it creates the draught of living death. It is a common poison to make a person unconscious. It takes a full half-month to brew, and precision is needed, especially the part was the crushed snake-fang. The temperature must be down on medium, so the fluxweed doesn't dry up, but so the crushed snake-fang can still mix properly."

"And sir, the answer to your next question is a bezoar. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, because of the constant knotgrass they consume. It doesn't digest well but it wouldn't harm the goat because of it's tough stomach lining. The mossy feeling of a moist bezoar would suck in most poisons, filled with the stomach fluids of a goat, which is obviously good for getting rid of poisons."

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin."

"That's NOT FAIR!" Ron Weasley yelled, his ears turning red. "You're just giving points to slimy snakes!"

"I'm sorry- if a person answers something correctly, they get points. Correct me if your non-existent brain thinks otherwise!" Camilla retorted, angry with the loudmouth.

"Well why don't you tell your death eater scum parents that?" he sneered, angry.

"There isn't just black and white in the world, you know. In fact there isn't pure or white, only shades of grey."

"Yeah right, what would you know?"

Camilla's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you don't get over your whiny self that the world is split into pure white and black, I'd be privileged to show you red." She hissed, and Ron Weasley finally backed down, as pale as parchment.

"DETENTION, WEASLEY!" Snape fumed. Overall, it was a good lesson for the trio.

(A/N: I was going to write more about that but I didn't… Maybe next class?)

…

Okay, DADA was a BIG joke. Harry isn't even going to START on how horrible it was.

…

"That was the worst lesson ever!" Camilla complained once they were out of earshot. Oka nodded, seething.

"We barely learned anything!"

"I know!"

"Um, Camilla, Harry?" Lily had just appeared, a bit shaken and avoided eye contact.

"Hello, Professor. May we help you?" Camilla asked, her eyes cold but perfectly polite and formal.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Harry said, holding his hands up for mercy that received laughter and a small smile from Lily.

"No. I- I was just wondering if we can talk?"

"Sorry, Professor I still needs to proof-read all my essays."

"It's only the first day…?" Lily asks quietly, not sure what she was on about.

"Of course, Professor. I get my homework done the day they're assigned." Lily smiled internally- living with James & Co; she had barely seen anyone want to do homework.

"I see."

"See you later, professor!" Oka said and the three headed straight towards the library. Lily sighed. To anyone else it would seem like they were quite nice and polite, but she knew it was too formal. They didn't enjoy her presence. After all, it was sort of her fault why they were treated like a squid from _that_ night on.

…

_"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter. The first two are a boy and a girl!" The healer gushed, holding up the two babies with chocolate brown eyes. Lily cooed and James smiled proudly before swinging them around._

_"Charles Sirius Potter and… Peony Molly Potter!" They said, smiling at the now wailing babies. Lily smiled proudly. Suddenly she felt slightly painful. Just as the clock struck twelve, another two babies were born. With the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Just like hers, large and deep and if you looked closely enough, there were slightly moving patterns criss-crossing that drag you in._

_"Harry James Potter… And Camilla Bluebell Potter!" They exclaimed happily. However, Lily's eyes had gone dull. No one had eyes like these. No one. It was a show of different genes mixing with the twins. Lily needed to do something with them- it wasn't right. She hugged Harry close and muttered a simple spell that dulled down his eyes to the same shade as hers and repeated it with Camilla._

_However, she had found out month later that the kids would be suffering from the curse. You weren't supposed to use color shading on their eyes- especially permanent ones. It practically made them- a squib. She blamed herself every night, but eventually decided it was better that they don't grow up inhumane, thus getting them to be treated so horribly._

…

**A/N: yeah, the last part's confusing, but I'll explain why the twins hadn't blow up at Lily. It's because they want to treat Lily like a professor and not like personal grudges through. They've also already forgiven and forgotten about them, meaning they're nothing more than student-professor. And also the color-shading bond was broken after they became Peverells, which weren't really noticeable because the colors were pretty much broken down to a normal shade after they grew up. I'll say that the curse only affected Camilla because she had less power reserve than Harry. I'll let you guess what power was taken away. It's not Parseltongue- because I think that it hit Harry on the forehead, meaning the knowledge of Parseltongue went to his brain- however Camilla has a mark on the back of her neck. Anyone who guesses correctly on what power was taken away and how the scar affected Camilla gets a virtual cookie! **

**P.S. It actually all connects together from some of the previous chapters put together with this one. Camilla had a scar on the back of her neck that helps her do something others can't do well, and what can't she do that Harry does? Very easy!**

**P.P.S I know Cho Chang is a bloody year older- except this is my fiction so I manipulated it.**

**P.P.P.S I'm starting a new story, where there is only a girl Potter- Halen. She's the girl who broke the flower-name tradition of the Evans. Her parents neglect her, until she finds out Voldemort took all of her power, making him strong and her weak. So she sets out to Voldemort, and since her only friend had been books, knowledge, maturity and logic, she manages to kill Voldemort- or so she thinks- after first year as a squib. She proves squibs can accomplish anything muggles can during the process. She soon gets her power back, but what does she use it for? She runs away to get rid of her horrid so-called 'family', but when she is called back after Voldemort came back, will she oblige?**

**I'm thinking about naming it one of the following:**

**Same Fate, another Twist (Since it's vaguely similar)**

**Misplaced**

**Stolen**

**Rightfully Mine**

**New Moon (IDK, Remus is going to be closer to her, and I thought she was sort of like a moon, celestial kind of girl, so I thought it might work. It applies to the title below.)**

**My side of the Moon**

**Reincarnation of Knowledge**

**What a squib can do**

**Prejudiced Magic Blood**

**Insert Love**

**'Revenge Best Served Cold' as the sequel obviously!**

**A/N: What do you think? HELP!**


End file.
